Vacaciones con los Potter
by Druida
Summary: Coloca en un caldero una semana de vacaciones y aderézalo con tu novia nueva. Cuando esté en ebullición, añádele unos padres que no son tan modernos como pretenden, unos tíos ocupados y toda clase de hermanos y primos. Si todavía no ha explotado el caldero, no la dejes escapar.
1. La invitación

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, Rowling, blah, blah, blah. ¡Ah! Y este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Advertencia: puede que haya más Weasley que Potter. Ajo y agua :P

Mi petición era: **Pues quiero un Scorly [Scorpius/Lily Luna] que transcurra en el momento en que le cuentan su noviazgo a sus padres, específicamente predominará el Humor y... con Drama de por medio. **No sé si habré conseguido plasmar el humor, pero ¡al menos lo he puesto como una de sus categorías! ;)

Personalmente sospecho que mi AI es **Fanny Taka**, así pues, ¡espero que le guste! (advertencia adicional: este capítulo puede ser enmendado en un futuro cercano si resulta que no es mi AI).

De la autora de «Cómo no decirles a tus amigos que estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy» llega «Cómo no decirles a tus padres que estás saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy» o…

* * *

**VACACIONES CON LOS POTTER**

**LA INVITACIÓN**

—Oye, ¿qué piensas hacer esta Pascua? —le preguntó Lily una mañana a mediados de marzo, mientras paseaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ya empezaba a hacer calor, ese calor engañoso que promete un tiempo mejor y que al final solo está acompañado de más frío y de más lluvia.

Lily llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor y el pelo recogido en una larga trenza. A Scorpius le gustaba más cuando se lo dejaba suelto; pasar la mano entre sus mechones pelirrojos. Era preciosa.

—No sé —respondió, un poco distraído—. Mis padres se van a ir de escapada romántica. ¡A sus años!

Lily dejó escapar una risotada floja y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Me quedaré en el castillo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mis abuelos son un coñazo.

—¿No nos vamos a ver en toda la Pascua? —Lily se detuvo y soltó su mano, elevando ligeramente el tono. Alarmada.

Scorpius se giró, para mirarla directamente. La pequeña de los Potter tenía el cabello de su madre, liso y larguísimo. Los ojos oscuros e inteligentes, plagados de pestañas largas y rojizas. Y cuando se enfadaba juntaba muchísimo las cejas y arrugaba el ceño.

—Se te va a quedar la arruga —bromeó, pasándole el dedo pulgar por la zona y obligándola a relajar su expresión.

—¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? —lo dijo de sopetón, sonrojada y sin mirarlo directamente. Con miedo al rechazo.

—¿No ibas a ir con tus padres y tus hermanos a la playa?

—A ellos no les importará. Seguro.

Seguro, repitió mentalmente Scorpius. Dejó escapar aire un poco agobiado. Apenas llevaba saliendo un mes con ella. Y, joder, su padre era Harry Potter.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse él contra Harry Potter? Seguro que le veía como una especie de diablillo que lo único que quería hacer era pervertir a su hijita. O algo así.

¡Y no llevaban ni un mes!

—No sé, con los EXTASIS… —respondió de manera escueta, pasándose una mano por el cogote—. Debería estudiar.

—No seas tímido.

—No, no es eso. De verdad.

—Todos vamos a tener que estudiar. Albus y Rose están también con los EXTASIS —explicó ella, enganchándose de su brazo y balanceándose prácticamente entre sus brazos— y yo tengo los TIMOS.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vais? —preguntó sobre su oreja. Ella se estremeció, pero apenas se movió medio centímetro.

—Mis padres nos obligan —susurró girando la cara hacia la suya. Se estaba sujetando de las solapas de su túnica y tenía los labios entreabiertos, húmedos. Olía a flores silvestres y a mandarina.

—Um…

La besó. Porque eso era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor parte de estar con ella. Poder besarla en cualquier momento. Y a la porra sus padres.

—Ey, eh, Scorpius. —Lo apartó un poco, apenas unos centímetros. Con las palmas de sus manos todavía en su pecho, la mirada penetrante—. ¿Entonces te vienes?

Qué remedio.

—¿Y por qué dices que va a ir tu prima?

Lily le volvió a besar.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Sábado, día de llegar

**SÁBADO. DÍA DE LLEGAR**

Scorpius salió del Expreso Hogwarts detrás de ella. Un poco acalorado (y no por el ambiente, precisamente), con una capa gruesa y ropa muggle debajo, así como una mochila al hombro. De verdad esperaba no necesitar mucho más para aquellos días.

Miró a lo largo del andén en busca de un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas. O quizá el porte regio e intimidatorio del señor Potter.

—¿Quién se supone que viene a buscarte?

—Teddy —respondió ella, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él. Lily se había vestido como una completa muggle, con unos pantalones oscuros de una tela dura y un jersey de punto con una «L» que se deformaba sobra sus curvas—. Estará fuera, vamos.

—¿Más familia? —protestó con un hilillo de voz, dejándose llevar.

—Sí, pero Teddy te encantará. Ya verás.

Lily giró la cabeza hacia atrás y esbozó una media sonrisa. Vale, estaba absolutamente embobado con aquella chica.

Solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta.

Teddy era un chico alto, delgaducho, de expresión amable, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas. Exactamente como el resto de los Weasley que había conocido. Estaba esperando junto a Albus y Rose.

—Qué soso te veo, primo —saludó Lily, soltándose de su agarra y abrazando a Teddy. Él la apretó un momento contra su pecho y le beso una mejilla.

Scorpius recolocó su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros e intentó ignorar las miradas de los otros dos primos de su novia. Desde que habían empezado a salir notaba como había cambiado su actitud. Ya no les caía bien.

(O ya no les caía, sin más).

—Tú, sin embargo, estás guapísima —dijo mientras se separaban.

Lily sonrió, enseñando los dientes y parte de las encías. Siempre hacía eso cuando le decías un piropo. Y se sonrojaba hasta las cejas.

Albus arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y Hugo? —intervino Rose mirando a ambos lados—. Ya debería haber salido, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? —preguntó Teddy mirando la hora—. Luego tengo que ir a por Victoire y no creo que le haga gracia estar esperando.

—Claro.

—Por cierto, Teddy, te presento. Este es Scorpius, mi novio.

—¡Te acompaño, Rose! —gruñó Albus, saliendo corriendo detrás de ella.

Lily se giró hacia él y le tiró del brazo, para que se acercara.

—Encantado —dijo Teddy sonriendo y ofreciéndole su mano—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

Scorpius se la aceptó, un poco incómodo. No era solo el tema de la familia de Lily. Eran los muggles, que no paraban de mirar hacia allí. Quizá hubiese sido una buena idea dejarse el uniforme escolar para salir al andén.

—¿Y qué estás? ¿Esperando a tus padres? —preguntó amistosamente Teddy.

—Umm… —Scorpius miró a Lily—. ¿No lo sabe?

—¿Qué no sé?

—¡Pues que Scorpius se viene con nosotros esta Pascua! ¿No te lo ha dicho mamá?

Lily sonrió de lado a lado e inclinó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto adorable. Scorpius la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa cara solo podía significar que estaba mintiendo.

—Pues no. —Teddy se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. El mismo gesto que hacía Lily cuando se disgustaba—. No c…

Se detuvo y se encogió de hombros. Como si acabase de decidir que, en realidad, no era asunto suyo.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —anunció Albus colocándose al lado de Scorpius y apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro.

Scorpius lo miró de refilón. Apenas lo conocía. Iba a Hufflepuff, a su mismo año, y era golpeador de su equipo. Una vez le dio mal con una bludger y lo tiró de la escoba.

(Y se disculpó).

Parecía afable y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo. Y que odiaba que saliera con su hermana.

—¡Hugo! —saludó Teddy cruzando el semicírculo que habían formado y dándole un abrazo.

—Eh —murmuró él, arrejuntándose un poco a Lily.

Hugo, el primo de Lily, todavía tenía quince años y ya era el más alto de todos los presentes. Con el pelo largo y rizado, por los hombros, y demasiado flacucho para su complexión, se decía que era el mejor jugador de Quidditch que había pisado el colegio en una generación.

—Vaya, la última vez que te vi todavía era yo más alto —bromeó Teddy dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda—. ¿Vamos yendo?

—¿No esperamos a que vengan a buscar a Malfoy? —preguntó Rose.

—Se viene con nosotros —explicó Teddy iniciando la marcha.

—¿Qué?

Lily empujó un poco a Scorpius, para que empezara a moverse.

—Que se viene —repitió sin voltearse.

—Eso no me parece justo. Si ella puede traer a alguien…

—¿Y a quién ibas a traer tú? ¿A un amigo imaginario?

—Cállate, Hugo.

—_Cállate, Hugo_.

—Pues para información tengo novio.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada incómoda con Lily. Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó andando, como si la discusión no fuera con ellos.

—Ya, claro. Brad no cuenta.

—Claro que cuenta. ¡Albus! ¿A que Brad cuenta?

—Yo no quiero saber nada.

—¡Pues para que te enteres hemos tenido varias citas!

—De carabinas de Albus.

—¡Después de que Albus y Charlie rompieran!

—Espera, espera —intervino Teddy deteniéndose frente al que debía de ser su coche, un pequeño escarabajo negro—. ¿Quién es Charlie? ¿Un chico?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Albus se ruborizó.

—Charlie es una chica de mi dormitorio —explicó con voz calmada Rose, colocándose un mechón de pelo rizado tras la oreja. Tenía la cara roja como un tomate y la respiración un poco agitada, y aun así intentaba aparentar normalidad—. Con la que Albus no fue un perfecto caballero, hay que decir.

Hugo codeó a su primo y ambos compartieron una sonrisita cómplice. Charlie era una chica guapa y desenfadada de Gryffindor, que solía vestir ropa muggle en las visitas a Hogsmeade. No era una chica con la que Scorpius quisiera salir, aunque para algo informal no estaba nada mal.

—Ah. Vale. —Teddy abrió el coche—. Id metiendo las mochilas en el maletero, tengo que agrandar un poco el interior o no cabremos.

—Bueno —volvió Rose a la carga—. Ese no es el punto. Podría haberme traído a Charlie, a ver, ¿por qué ella puede traer a alguien?

—Que estoy aquí —recordó Lily, dejando caer su mochila con descuido. Parecía bastante vacía—. Dame la tuya, Scorpius.

—No te traigas a Charlie, por favor —pidió Albus desde la acera, ofreciéndoles su mochila.

Scorpius la cogió y casi la dejó caer al darse cuenta de su peso.

—Pero, ¿qué has metido aquí, Potter? ¿Piedras? —preguntó colocándola directamente en el coche, saltándose a Lily.

—Libros. Este año tenemos los EXTASIS.

—Pero si luego nunca estudiamos nada en vacaciones —comentó Rose, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué no me la has dado? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Pesaba mucho —respondió.

—Ya podéis sentaros —dijo Teddy desde el otro lado del coche—. Dejad que Hugo vaya delante.

—¿Y por qué él? —gruñó Rose pasando atrás.

—Hoy estás celosota, ¿eh, hermanita?

—Porque es más alto y atrás estará incómodo —explicó Teddy ignorando a Hugo—. Poneros el cinturón.

—Pues agranda el coche.

Lily entró detrás de su prima.

—¿Cuál sería la gracia de tener este coche entonces?

—O cómprate uno más de este siglo, primo —bromeó Lily apoyándose en los asientos de adelante.

—Lily, siéntate bien y ponte el cinturón.

—Vale —dijo echándose hacia atrás y obedeciendo—. Scorpius, haz el favor de entrar.

Asintió. Se agachó e introdujo el primer pie con cuidado. Una vez afianzado, y medio abrazándose a la capota del coche, metió el segundo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó divertida Lily, tirando de su camisa para que se sentara de una vez.

—Nada.

Sin acabar de soltarse del techo, dobló las rodillas y acabó por entrar en el coche. Allí todos lo estaban mirando con expresión burlona. Incluso Lily.

Se ruborizó.

—Cierra la puerta, Scorpius —pidió Teddy, girándose hacia delante. El coche, entonces, empezó a vibrar y a hacer un ruido raro. Como «_grrrrrrr_».

Scorpius se agarró a la puerta.

—Es el motor —le susurró Lily, medio abrazándose a él.

—¿Ah? —farfulló, un poco incómodo de que hiciera eso allí. En un espacio tan estrecho y con tantos pares de ojos atentos.

—El cinturón —explicó separándose con una tira de cuero que salía del coche y rodeando su cintura con ella. Hizo un «_clic_» y ella volvió a su posición original—. Listo.

Al otro lado del coche, Albus arrugó el ceño.

—Gracias.

Lily sonrió, recostándose contra él.

* * *

El coche descendió unos metros en picado y golpeó el suelo con brusquedad. Rebotó y crujió debajo de ellos, como si algo se hubiese roto. Scorpius apretó aún más la mano que utilizaba para agarrarse a la puerta.

(Por si algo pasaba).

—Pues ya hemos llegado —dijo Teddy mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo—. Esperamos que el viaje haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por viajar con la línea T. Lupin.

—¿Luego vuelves? —preguntó Albus abriendo la puerta de su lado.

—Sí. Estaremos aquí a la hora de la cena.

—Hasta luego, Teddy —dijo Rose saliendo.

—Adiós.

—Mm, gracias por el viaje —murmuró Scorpius abriendo su lado de la puerta.

—¿Me dejarás conducirlo luego? —preguntó Lily desabrochándose el cinturón.

—¿Hoy te has propuesto que tu madre pierda los nervios? —replicó él sonriendo—. Ya veremos, dependiendo de lo enfadada que esté.

—Gallina —tentó Lily asomando los pies fuera del coche. Scorpius le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó de buen gusto.

—Temeraria —Se oyó la voz de Teddy. Desde la ventanilla del copiloto se vio como sacó su varita y la agitó.

Rose estaba sacando una mochila del maletero cuando empezaron a flotar directamente hacia la casa. El coche volvió a rugir, las puertas se cerraron de golpe y, en un visto y no visto, se perdía en la lejanía.

Scorpius miró alrededor.

Estaban en una playa de arena pálida. Una casa solitaria, de tres plantas, se elevaba unos metros más allá.

—Es bonito —murmuró.

—Bienvenido a Shell Cottage. —Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, detrás de sus primos—. Es la casa de mis tíos, pero desde que se fueron de Inglaterra la usamos para venir de vacaciones.

—Ah.

—¿Te acuerdas de mis primos?

—Um…

—Son mayores. Seguro que de Victoire te acuerdas, es muy guapa.

Scorpius la miró de medio lado, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Sus hermanos jugaban al Quidditch en el colegio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Toda tu familia juega? —preguntó con tono divertido.

—Algo así —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Entraron en la casa. Una campanilla sonó al abrir y cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

—No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? —preguntó, refiriéndose a que él iba a ir aquellas vacaciones.

—Nop —dijo—. Pero no te preocupes. No te van a mandar a tu casa.

Scorpius suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Todavía no podía creerse que decidiera quedarse allí, toda la semana.

—Genial.

—Hola, tía Ginny —se oyó la voz de Rose a través de las paredes.

—¿Ya habéis llegado?

—Venga, no te preocupes. Mis padres no son malos —dijo Lily, intentando darle ánimos—. Y no montarán ningún numerito delante de ti.

—Justo ahora. ¿Hay algo para picar? Tengo hambre…

—En la despensa, ¿y tu prima?

—Ya…

—Venga, vamos —susurró Lily—. ¡Mamá!

Abrió una puerta y entró. Scorpius buscó dentro de sí todo el valor del que disponía para cruzar detrás de ella. Tomó aire, cambió el peso de uno de sus pies al otro, se arremangó la camisa y… _entró_.

Qué remedio.

—¡Lily, cielo! —Entrecerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Lily estaba en medio de una cocina amplia, de azulejos azulados y muebles de madera clara. Su madre, a la que ya alcanzaba en altura, la estaba abrazando como si se tratase de un peluche.

Rose, que se encontraba tras una mesa pellizcando la miga de un bizcocho, lo miró y sonrió. Era una expresión maliciosa, como diciendo «ahora verás».

—Hola, señora Potter —saludó cuando la madre de Lily posó sus ojos en él.

—Eh… hola. —Miró a su hija.

—Scorpius se va a quedar con nosotros esta Pascua.

—Oh.

—No pongas esa cara, mamá. Tiene todas las vacunas en orden.

Scorpius sonrió, aunque no entendió la broma. La señora Potter tampoco debió, porque apenas alteró su expresión congelada.

—¿Y dónde va a dormir? Estamos al completo.

—Pues conmigo, claro —respondió con simplicidad. La señora Potter arqueó una ceja y Scorpius notó como los colores se le subían.

—¿Y tu prima?

—Con James.

—Yo no quiero dormir en el cuarto de James —se quejó—. Siempre pone la música horrible esa demasiado alta. Y se las arregla para que todo esté hecho un caos.

—Pues mueve a Albus con James y que Hugo y Rose duerman en la misma habitación…

—Ya veremos —murmuró la señora Potter—. De momento id sacando la ropa de las mochilas. Y luego necesito algún voluntario para que vaya a comprar pan al pueblo para la cena.

—Vale, vamos Scorpius. —Lily tiró de él para que la siguiera fuera de la cocina.

—¡Y dejad la puerta abierta

—¡Qué sí!

—Yo puedo quedarme con el salón, tía —dijo Rose con voz esperanzada.

—No —respondió la señora Potter con voz firme y con un deje molesto—. Y deja ya de picar eso, que es para el desayuno de mañana.

—No le ha gustado la idea —comentó Scorpius siguiéndola escaleras arriba.

—Nosotros dormiremos en el segundo piso. En el primero estarán mis padres, mi tío Ron y mi tía Hermione y Teddy y Victoire. James se queda la buhardilla, por eso de que es el mayor.

La segunda planta consistía en un pasillo estrecho, en el que habían apilado todas las mochilas, con tres puertas. En un extremo, en el techo, había un tirador. Seguramente la entrada al desván.

—Esta de aquí es la nuestra —dijo cogiendo su mochila y abriendo la primera—. Al fondo está el baño. Aunque, si tienes muchas ganas, hay otro en cada planta.

Era, en una palabra, una habitación de chica. Había dos camas individuales, con colchas de encaje blancas y cabeceros metálicos. Las paredes estaban decoradas con conchas pintadas (probablemente un proyecto de verano) y había un par de dibujos infantiles enmarcados. Quizá el objeto más curioso de toda la habitación era una percha metálica que había sido pintada de color verde y rosa. Tenía pegadas encima pequeñas estrellas y rosas de tela. En los enganches colgaban fotos de Lily y de Rose de los diferentes veranos que habían pasado allí.

Lily dejó su mochila sobre la única mesa que había en la habitación.

—Esa de allí es mi cama —explico sin voltearse. Se oyó el ruido de la cremallera al abrirse.

Scorpius se sentó en la otra. La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía. Había un armario grande, empotrado, y una pequeña estantería con cuatro libros.

—He estado pensado que podríamos juntarlas —dijo Lily sacando un pequeño neceser de su mochila y dejándolo a un lado.

Scorpius palideció. No es que pensara que era una mala idea. De hecho, le encantaba. Pero…

—¿Y tus padres?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Lily tiró la maleta a un lado y dejó el neceser junto a su cama, en la mesilla de noche.

—¿No les parecerá mal?

Scorpius tenía claro que, si la situación fuese al revés, su madre y su abuela pondrían una cara muy rara. Y, aunque es probable que a su abuelo le hiciese gracia la idea, su padre acabaría invitando a Lily a dormir en otra habitación.

—No es cosa suya —respondió con simplicidad—. ¿Te hago un hueco en el armario? Supongo que Rose se llevará toda su ropa más tarde…

Scorpius asintió.

* * *

Al final, fue James el voluntario para ir a comprar el pan. Scorpius lo recordaba de sus días de colegio, un chulo con gafas que jugaba al Quidditch. Habían jugado un par de partidos uno contra el otro (James como buscador, Scorpius como cazador) y no era malo. Pero se lo tenía muy creído.

La cena se sirvió a las siete y la señora Potter gritó desde abajo que bajaran. Un rato antes, Scorpius había visto al ruidoso coche de Teddy Lupin descender de entre las nubes.

—¡Lily! —dijo Albus abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, sin llamar. Lily y él se habían estado besando hasta un par de segundos antes y, si hubiese habido más confianza, Scorpius le habría matado en ese mismo momento—. Mamá está llamando para comer.

Tenía una expresión seria que confirmaba la impresión que tenía de que no le debía de caer demasiado bien.

—Ya, no estamos sordos —respondió ella secamente, incorporándose—. Ahora bajamos.

—Bien. —Echó una última mirada a la habitación y se dio la vuelta, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

—Es un idiota —se disculpó Lily girándose hacia él—. ¿Bajamos? º

—Venga.

Lily le llevó hasta el comedor. Era una sala de ventanas grandes y papel pintado de color blanco con flores azules oscuras. Allí ya estaban todos sentados y, cuando entraron, giraron las cabezas para mirarles.

El señor Potter estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, junto a su mujer. James, Rose, Albus y Hugo eran los siguientes. Al otro lado estaba Teddy con una chica pelirroja. Tenía el pelo larguísimo y un rostro muy agradable. Debía de ser Victoire.

—Hola, Scorpius —le saludó el señor Potter incorporándose y ofreciéndole la mano.

—Hola, señor —respondió un poco impresionado. Lo había visto en la estación y en los periódicos, pero así de cerca impresionaba más. No por alto; tenía que ver con la posición de sus hombros y su mirada.

El señor Potter esbozó una sonrisa mientras medio abrazaba a su hija. Lily se dejó dar un beso en el pelo antes de escaparse de su abrazo.

—Sentaros.

—¿Y los tíos? —preguntó Lily poniéndose al lado de su primo Hugo.

—Hermione tenía mañana a primera hora una cosa del Ministerio —explicó la señora Potter con cierto retintín que Scorpius no supo identificar, que se había incorporado y empezaba a servir un plato. En el centro de la mesa había un estofado rodeado de distintos tipos de acompañamientos—. Y Ron ha preferido quedarse con ella.

—Amp. —Lily le pasó el plato de Scorpius a su madre.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le dijo Victoire, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él y mirándole con sus ojos de color azul claro. Tenía un tono divertido—. La tía Ginny no cocina muy allá.

—Se suponía que la cena de hoy la iba a hacer Harry —explicó la señora Potter, sin ofenderse—. Pero le ha surgido algo en el trabajo y no ha podido venir para prepararla.

El señor Potter se encogió un poco en el asiento y no dijo nada. A Scorpius le recordó a cuando sus padres discutían sin discutir. Aunque, claro, su padre rara vez bajaba la cabeza.

—Seguro que está bueno —murmuró cuando Lily puso frente a él un plato. Debía de ser ternera; la carne estaba dorada y la salsa era espesa y de color marrón.

—¿Victoire? —La señora Potter extendió el brazo, esperando a su plato. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora soy vegetariana, tía.

—Si es una excusa, es la peor excusa que has usado.

—Yo sí que quiero. —Teddy le pasó el plató y sonrió—. Sabes que me encantan tus platos, ¿verdad, tía?

—Eres un encanto —respondió ella.

—Entonces, Victoire, ¿qué tal por Egipto? —preguntó Lily inclinándose hacia delante. Su cabello se escurrió de su hombro y prácticamente cayó sobre su plato.

—Lily, el pelo.

—Sí —murmuró con cansancio, recogiéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Pues ya que preguntas… no voy a volver —respondió Victoire con una sonrisa tímida. Teddy, a su lado, también sonreía—. Hace demasiado calor y, sinceramente, estoy harta de que mi padre sea mi jefe.

Todos se ríen y Scorpius aprovecha para empezar a partir su cena en trozos pequeños y simétricos.

»Además, estoy harta de trabajar para esos usureros del banco.

—¿Y a qué piensas dedicarte, cielo? —preguntó Ginny empujando hacia ella un plato con arroz y gusanes para que se sirviera.

—No lo sé, tía. —Victoire miró a Teddy y le acarició la mano por encima de la mesa—. Por el momento nos vamos a vivir juntos.

—Eso es fantástico —comentó el señor Potter—. Cuando os instaléis deberíais llamarnos para que vayamos a ver el piso.

—Es muy importante que no sea antes —bromeó James con la boca llena.

—James…

—¿Qué?

La señora Potter negó con la cabeza. Scorpius probó el asado.

Victoire tenía razón, estaba malísimo.

* * *

Lily cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

—¿A que no ha sido tan horrible?

Scorpius no contestó. Estaba pensando en otras cosas, como cómo sería ver a Lily cambiarse de ropa.

(O si se iría al baño para hacerlo).

—Un pequeño precio a pagar por estar juntos toda la semana —insistió acercándose a él y dándole un medio abrazo.

—Sí, claro —murmuró. La familia de Lily era enorme y ruidosa y, si tenía que ser sincero, tenerlos que aguantar en todas las comidas le iba a levantar dolor de cabeza.

—Eres el mejor —afirmó ella, besándole la mandíbula.

Scorpius miró la puerta. Parecía cerrada y sin posibilidades de que acabase hecha. Y, qué demonios, se merecía un premio. Había soportado lo indecible en casa de su novia nueva.

Así que la rodeó con los brazos y la besó. En los labios (y con lengua). Lily gimió y se pegó un poco más a él.

La puerta se abrió.

—Lily… —Es la voz del señor Potter. Scorpius se ruboriza y se aparta de un lado, sin llegar a mirarlo. Le da miedo la que puede ser su expresión.

—Papá —protestó Lily.

—No. Si estáis en la misma habitación que sea con la puerta cerrada.

—Pero… ¡es mi intimidad! —Lily dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se cruzó de brazos, con actitud desafiante.

—Tu intimidad la pierdes cuando decides traer a un chico a casa sin preguntárnoslo —explicó con voz calmada el señor Potter. Luego se giró hacia Scorpius y compuso una expresión amable—. Sé que no es culpa tuya, chico. Siento que tengas que… estar en medio.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, aunque la verdad él también sentía estar en medio.

—Te he preparado una cama en el desván —continuó—, con mi hijo James. Andamos un poco apretados de espacio y este es el cuarto de Rose.

—¡Podemos dormir aquí los tres! —insistió Lily. Scorpius no sabía si lo hacía por cabezonería o porque pensaba que era una buena idea.

—Además, no considero que sea muy buena idea que duermas en la misma cama que tu novio. —El señor Potter hizo un amago de sonrisa—. Tu novio que es dos años mayor que tú.

—¡Oh, vamos, Teddy y Victoire se sacan lo mismo!

—¿Y?

—¡Y duermen juntos!

—Victoire ya es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que quiera. —El tono del señor Potter era autoritario, pero no parecía hacer mella en su hija—. Scorpius, sube al desván. Ahora mismo te subo tus cosas.

—Sí, se…

—¡No le hagas caso! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!

—No pasa nada, de verdad —le explicó Scorpius, deseoso de salir de aquella situación cuanto antes—. Si total, mientras dormimos no nos enteramos de nada. ¿Está bien?

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si apenas pudiera creerse lo que oía. Asintió levemente, sin modificar su expresión.

—Se te va a quedar la arruga —comentó, intentando animarla. Pero, cuando acercó su pulgar para pasarlo, ella apartó la cara.

—Pues vale. Vete a dormir con James.

Scorpius suspiró y se giró hacia el señor Potter. Seguía serio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Como para darles algo de intimidad.

—Muchas gracias, Scorpius —le dijo cuando salió de la habitación, cerrándola a su paso.

En la puerta de al lado, estaban asomados Albus, Hugo y Rose. Hugo tenía una expresión divertida, como si fuera lo más gracioso que había visto nunca.

—Yo no quería esto —murmuró Rose, bajando la vista al suelo. Parecía sentirse culpable.

(Scorpius no sabía si estaba aliviado o molesto).

—No te preocupes —respondió, deteniéndose a su altura.

A pesar de que tanto Albus como Rose iban a su curso, no había tenido demasiado trato con ninguno de los dos, así que no tenía nada claro sobre qué decir. Quizá al que más conocía era a Hugo, que entró en el equipo de Quidditch el mismo año que él y habían tenido algún encontronazo.

—Lily se va a poner buena —comentó Albus con indiferencia.

—Un galeón a que se va a comportar.

Albus giró la cabeza hacia su primo y asintió.

—Hecho.

El señor Potter salió un par de minutos después con expresión de haber recibido un buen rapapolvo. Parecía derrotado y a Scorpius no pudo hacerle menos gracia al compararlo con el hombre fuerte y seguro de la cena.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del cuarto, la puerta se cerró con un golpe fuerte. El señor Potter giró la cabeza, casi sorprendido del gesto.

—Esta chica —murmuró con tono divertido, quitándole hierro al asunto—. No sabes dónde te estás metiendo, ¿eh, Scorpius?

Se encogió de hombro, no muy seguro de lo que se suponía que debía decir.

»Bueno, Rose, puedes instalarte como quieras. Scorpius, ven, te voy a presentar a tu nuevo compañero de celda.

El señor Potter movió ligeramente la varita y se abrió la trampilla que llevaba al desván. Subió delante, con la mochila de Scorpius cogida por una de las asas.

El desván era una habitación enorme, con los muebles de un cuarto apelotonados en una esquina y cachivaches, muebles viejos y otros objetos esparcidos por el resto de la habitación. Tenía un dedo de polvo, lo cual resultaba absurdo cuando se trataba de magos que podían solucionarlo con una sacudida de varita, y en el ambiente sonaba una música que no conocía. Estaba en otro idioma y era fuerte, gutural y con un ritmo difícil de seguir.

»James —dijo—, Scorpius va a dormir aquí, ¿vale?

—¿Uh? —respondió desde la cama, medio incorporándose. Estaba leyendo un cómic, tirado en la cama—. Vale, supongo.

La habitación no tenía la personalidad de la de Lily y Rose. No era desenfadada, tenía un aire caótico y desordenado. Scorpius podía ver un montón de libros que habían perdido el equilibrio y se deslizaban por una balda. Había fotos (movidas o con mala iluminación) pegadas por todas partes. Y sus integrantes sonreían a cámara, movían las manos o se reían a carcajadas.

En medio del suelo, había un baúl abierto y lleno de ropa, como si no se hubiese molestado en recogerlo.

El señor Potter sacó su varita y la sacudió. Los muebles retrocedieron, haciendo hueco para que una cama y un baúl vacío se colocaran entre lo que se podría denominar la habitación de James. Con otra sacudida, el polvo desapareció y dio paso a unas sábanas blancas con un edredón feo y viejo de color verde claro.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa —dijo el señor Potter, dejando su mochila sobre la cama—, estaremos abajo hasta tarde. ¿Vale?

—Claro.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter.

—Adiós.

James volvió a echarse en la cama, con el cómic en alto, como si no tuviera un nuevo inquilino. Scorpius suspiró y empezó a deshacer la mochila. No había metido demasiada ropa, pensando en no ir demasiado cargado, pero al ver el enorme baúl que le habían dejado para organizarse parecía que no tenía nada.

A las once, James apagó la música y pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

tbc.


	3. Domingo, día de playa

**DOMINGO. DÍA DE PLAYA**

Scorpius entreabrió los ojos y le costó un instante recordar donde estaba (en la habitación de James Potter, en una cama demasiado blanda, en lo alto de la casa de veraniego de los padres de su novia). En la cama de al lado había un bulto que roncaba y, al girar la cabeza hacia él, descubrió un pequeño reloj que se iluminaba en la oscuridad.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana.

Miró al techo e intentó dejar la mente en blanco para poder volverse a dormir, pero fue tan inútil como enseñar a ladrar a una lechuza. Al cabo de un rato se levantó. Daría una vuelta por la casa, tampoco era tan temprano. Seguro que había algún libro con el que entretenerse hasta que la casa tuviera algo de vida.

O siempre podía bajarse a la playa.

Se vistió en silencio y bajó las escaleras de puntilla. El baño estaba vacío y salió de él enseguida. Suponía que ese mismo gesto de mear nada más despertarse no podría hacerlo si se despertaba a una hora más normal: con tanta gente en la casa y tan pocos baños.

Bajó las escaleras intentando hacer el mínimo ruido y pasó por delante del comedor que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Casi por inercia, giró la cabeza para verlo.

El señor Potter le devolvió la mirada.

Desde un sofá con sábanas, aún en un pijama a rayas. Tenía una luz encendida y un libro entre las manos.

Scorpius tragó saliva y esperó a que se acercase, consciente de que acababa de descubrir algo que hubiese sido mejor no saber. ¿Se habrían peleado porque el señor Potter no llegó a tiempo para preparar la cena?

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —preguntó con la voz baja. Parecía tan tranquilo que asustaba.

—Me he desvelado —explicó, incapaz de dar una respuesta más coherente. No podía decir, claro está, que su hijo roncaba como un elefante. Ni que el polvo del desván lo agobiaba.

—Ya… ¿te apetece desayunar?

—No, no. Gracias. Solo he bajado por un vaso de agua —mintió un poco nervioso. Cuanto antes saliera corriendo de allí, antes se libraría de la incómoda situación.

El señor Potter pareció un poco decepcionado, aun así no dijo nada. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

—Qué descanse —murmuró corriendo de nuevo escaleras arriba.

* * *

Scorpius volvió a despertarse un par de horas después. Estaba tumbado en la cama, bocarriba, con los brazos y las piernas estiradas. Toda la habitación estaba iluminada y, en lugar de ronquidos, le acompañaba una música muy rítmica parecida a la de la noche anterior.

Se incorporó sobre los codos y miró a James. Estaba despierto y se había instalado con un enorme libro en su escritorio.

—Oye —murmuró en tono molesto. James giró la cabeza hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente bajando el sonido de la música.

Es probable que otras personas se hubiesen achicado. Pero Scorpius vivía con su madre y con su abuela, expertas en ganar las discusiones por abandono. No se iba a achantar por un poco de animadversión.

—Que me has despertado con tu música. ¿No te podrías haber esperado un rato al ponerla?

James se dio la vuelta aún sentado en su silla y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Estás en mi casa. En mi cuarto —dijo con voz lenta—. Ni siquiera me han preguntado si me parecía bien que te quedaras aquí.

—Tampoco es como si yo quisiera estar aquí —replicó con pocas ganas de aguantarlo.

—Muy bien. Pues yo, en mi cuarto, pongo música todos los días a las nueve. Si no te gusta, te jodes.

James volvió a darse la vuelta con la silla y le ignoró mientras se vestía y calzaba. Fuera, la casa volvía a estar llena de vida. Se cruzó con Rose, que estaba haciendo cola en el baño con un neceser en la mano.

—Hola —la saludó. Ella sonrió, de mejor humor que el día anterior.

—Albus siempre tarda de más en el baño —explicó—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien —respondió. No le apetecía entrar en detalles de por qué el señor Potter estaba durmiendo en el salón o lo agradable que resultaba James por las mañanas—. ¿Sabes dónde está Lily?

—Abajo, desayunando. —Golpeó la puerta con la palma de la mano—. Yo tardaré en bajar por lo que parece. ¡Albus, vete a tocarte a tu cuarto é en bajar por lo que parece. ¡Albus, ve a tocarte a tu cuarto y deja el baño libre de una vez!

—Bueno, yo voy bajando —murmuró incómodo, volteándose.

Tenía ganas de ver a Lily. Ese era el plan, ¿no? Venir para afianzar su relación, conocerse y estar juntos. El problema es que había tanta gente en la casa que Scorpius suponía que apenas disfrutarían de tiempo para estar juntos.

Como había predicho Rose, Lily estaba en la cocina. Hugo estaba sentado junto a ella y la señora Potter estaba preparando algo en la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludó acercándose a la entrada. Tanto Lily como Hugo iban vestidos con ropa muggle. Él con una camiseta azul oscuro y unos pantalones cortos, que apenas bajaban de sus rodillas. Ella una camiseta que le quedaba grande, que dejaba ver las tiras de un sujetador de colorines.

La cara de Lily se iluminó en cuanto lo vio.

—Buenos días —saludó levantándose y acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios. La señora Potter, a unos metros, no apartó la mirada de ellos.

—Bueno, venga, sentaros a desayunar —murmuró sirviendo una taza con leche y dejándola con un pequeño golpecito sobre la mesa—. Por cierto, Scorpius, ¿a ti de qué te gustan los sándwiches? Estoy preparando unos cuantos porque vamos a bajar a la playa y ya comeremos allí.

—Um, de cualquier cosa está bien —respondió cogiendo una tostada y mordisqueándola.

Lily le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y sonrió.

—¿Tienes ropa muggle? ¿Y un bañador? Albus te puede prestar uno si quieres…

Hugo prácticamente se atragantó con la leche.

—No, si sí me traje un bañador.

—Chachi.

—_Chachi_ —repitió Hugo entre dientes.

* * *

A pesar (o, quizá, precisamente por) vivir tan cerca de la playa, el señor Potter montó un pequeño campamento cerca de la orilla. Entre hamacas, sombrillas y una pequeña _neviera_ para mantener las cosas frías, parecía que se querían asegurar no tener que volver a la casa por lo menos durante lo que quedaba de día.

James y Albus habían decidido quedarse en la casa aquella mañana. Estudiando, habían dicho.

—Podemos ir mañana al pueblo si queréis —propuso el señor Potter desde su hamaca. No llevaba sus gafas puestas y entrecerraba un poco los ojos al hablar.

La señora Potter, a su lado, negó con la cabeza. Era curioso ver a dos personas tan famosas allí, tal y como eran. Sin ropa para ocultar sus defectos o la edad.

—Id vosotros si queréis. Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta ir.

Scorpius estaba sentado sobre una toalla, en el suelo. Lily estaba medio recostada sobre él, rodeando su brazo y apoyando su mejilla contra su hombro.

—Podríamos ir a la heladería —dijo Hugo mientras su hermana le frotaba la espalda con protector—. Me gustan los helados que tiene.

—Y mirar las tiendas muggles —asintió Rose—. ¿No son los martes cuando ponen el mercadillo?

Lily se separó un poco y se estiró.

—Yo creo que ya podemos meternos en el agua, ¿verdad, mamá?

La señora Potter torció los labios.

—Hagamos una cosa —propuso—. ¿Veis por dónde van paseando Teddy y Victoire?

Señaló hacia sus primos, dos figuras que se perdían a lo lejos.

—Sí —respondió Lily tapándose el rostro con la mano, para evitar que el sol la deslumbrara—. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Id hasta ellos y volved y entonces os podréis bañar.

—Hay que tocarle la espalda a Teddy antes de darnos la vuelta —propuso Hugo con energía.

Lily no necesitó más para levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo hacia allí. Hugo, que se levantó una fracción de segundo más tarde, ya le había sacado ventaja gracias a sus largas piernas.

Scorpius miró a Rose, algo perdido.

—Son un par de impacientes —dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la arena con las manos. Añadió antes de salir corriendo—: Goblin el último.

Les siguió, claro, aunque tanto Hugo como Lily les habían sacado mucha ventaja. Y cada vez Teddy y Victoire estaban más lejos. Los pies descalzos se le hundían en la arena y salpicaba a todos lados a cada paso.

Hacía un par de minutos que había pasado a Rose, pero aún le faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a la meta cuando Hugo pasó de vuelta y prácticamente colisionaron. Scorpius se detuvo, un poco agotado.

—¡Venga, tortuga! —le gritó Rose pasándolo. Corría muy recta, con los brazos encogidos a ambos lados y con un ritmo constante.

—¡Ya, ya! —gruñó Scorpius apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y tomando aire. Parecía que no, pero correr sobre la playa era pesado.

Cuando se volvió a incorporar tenía a Lily a unos metros de él. Corría a toda velocidad moviendo mucho los brazos. Se apartó, con pocas ganas de volver a ser casi arrollado.

Pero Lily también cambió de dirección, se incorporó un poco y alargó los brazos, colisionando contra él con tanto ímpetu que acabó con el culo en el suelo y los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

—Eres el mejor —susurró ella contra sus labios. En otra situación, Scorpius se habría quejado del golpe. Pero Lily solo llevaba un bañador y estaba demasiado pegada a él.

Así que se contentó con devolverle el beso y acariciarle la espalda, jugueteando con los mechones de su pelo.

Se separaron cuando Rose pasó por su lado, salpicándoles con la arena al correr. Lily sonrió, un poco sonrojada, y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Siento que te hayan hecho dormir con James —susurró pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Está últimamente insoportable, como no consiguió nota para acceder a la Academia de Aurores.

—Ya…

—¿Te ha hecho alguna de las suyas?

Scorpius se planteó si responder. Podría decir que no y encogerse de hombros, quitándole importancia. Pero Lily tenía una sonrisa en los labios y quería oírlo. Así que dijo la verdad.

—Me ha despertado con música. Y luego se ha puesto muy borde.

—Qué idiota —murmuró cogiéndole la mano.

Scorpius miró al cielo (de azul celeste, claro, y sin una nube) y sonrió.

—¿No crees que deberíamos volver? —le preguntó girando la cabeza hacia donde estaban sus padres. A parte de las grandes sombrillas de colores no se puede ver nada más.

—Nah —respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

Scorpius asintió. Quizá no fueran sus peores vacaciones, después de todo.

* * *

Tanto Albus como James bajaron a la playa unas horas después, para el almuerzo. Para aquel entonces, Scorpius ya estaba de color rojo cual cangrejo.

(A pesar de la crema protectora y de las sombrillas).

Lily se había pasado la mañana junto a él. Scorpius intenta no mirarla demasiado. Lleva un bañador mínimo, de tirantes color verde marino y un estampado de cebra en la parte del pecho y la braguita. Cada vez que se acuerda, a Scorpius le entran unas ganas locas de cogerla al vuelo y meterla (de nuevo) en el mar.

La verdad es que el día en la playa había decaído bastante. Parecía, más bien, una actividad diseñada para niños. Pero las horas pasaban, la sal se había pegado a la piel y poco quedaba por hacer para divertirse. Teddy y Victoire habían desaparecido hacía un par de horas, dejando claro que ya nada les quedaba por hacer allí.

Pero los señores Potter seguían allí, sentados. En un escrupuloso silencio, vigilando a su prole como si tuvieran cinco años en lugar de rondar la veintena. Probablemente Scorpius no se habría dado cuenta de la situación, del silencio, de no saber que el señor Potter había dormido en el salón.

Ninguno de los dos se movía más allá de para beber sus refrescos. No había palabras, ni miradas cómplices.

Scorpius reprimió un escalofrío, habría preferido no enterarse.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena (que tenía un ligero tufillo a pescado al horno), el señor Potter se acercó a Scorpius y le dijo, amable pero autoritario, «que necesitaba hablar con él en privado».

Por supuesto, Scorpius no es tonto. Sabe que lo más probable es que le caiga una bronca sobre algún comportamiento en la playa que no les ha gustado. Su hija no deja de ser su niña pequeña y él podía entrar con facilidad en la categoría del cerdo que la separaba de aquella visión angelical.

—Necesito que me guardes el secreto —soltó de sopetón cuando salieron al porche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Scorpius desorientado.

—Sobre lo que has visto esta mañana. —El señor Potter giró un poco la cabeza, para mirarle—. No se lo habrás dicho a Lily, ¿verdad?

Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de a qué se refería. Así que, negó con la cabeza, un poco sorprendido.

—No, no lo he hecho.

—Bien. —Asintió el señor Potter, satisfecho, volviendo la cabeza hacia delante—. Pues no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —repitió un poco incómodo. De verdad que no quería meterse en aquel asunto.

El señor Potter se pegó tanto tiempo mirando a la playa, sin decir nada, que Scorpius pensó que tenía permiso para marcharse. Pero entonces suspiró y dijo la frase más personal e incómoda que a Scorpius se le podría haber ocurrido que no querría oír.

—Nos estamos divorciando. Ginny y yo —aclaró, como si hiciera falta—. Los chicos ya son mayores y lo entenderán. Ya no nos necesitan juntos.

Parecía que hablaba para sí mismo.

—Pero todavía no se lo hemos dicho. Ni siquiera a James, y eso que vive con nosotros. Queremos que sean nuestras últimas vacaciones en familia. Felices.

—Yo no voy a decir nada —reiteró Scorpius cada vez más incómodo. Especialmente por verse, de golpe y porrazo, en una situación así.

Las últimas vacaciones en familia. Se preguntó si Lily le habría invitado de saberlo.

—Eres un buen chico, Scorpius —dijo el señor Potter volteándose y dándole un par de palmadas amistosas sobre el hombro—. Volvamos a dentro.

* * *

tbc.


	4. Lunes, día de Quidditch

Nos acercamos al final de la historia. Es más, en las próximas horas publicaré el capítulo final y el epílogo. La verdad es que no sé lo que os ha parecido hasta ahora la historia, aunque tengo la certeza de que hay bastante gente leyéndola. ¿Os está gustando? ¿Os es indiferente? En fin, espero que disfrutéis este antepenúltimo capítulo:

* * *

**LUNES. DÍA DE QUIDDITCH**

La música volvió a despertarle.

James había salido la noche anterior y, aun así, se había levantado antes que él. Como el día anterior se había desplegado sobre su escritorio y tenía un libro grande entre las manos.

Esta vez ni se molestó en pedirle a James que se comportase. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se vistió a toda prisa para bajar por las escaleras desplegables. Parecía que no había nadie más despierto en la casa, así que intentó no hacer demasiado ruido mientras cruzaba los pasillos.

La cocina estaba, previsiblemente, vacía. El salón, vetado. No quería encontrarse de nuevo con el señor Potter en pijama ni volver a tener una conversación incómoda. Así que se decidió por desayunar algo. Aunque fuera para hacer tiempo.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche y abrió uno de los armarios, en busca de las galletas, cuando notó un movimiento a su espalda. Giró un poco la cabeza, con intención de mirar, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—No muevas ni un pelo. —Era una voz adulta, de hombre, que no acababa de identificar. Ni siquiera le sonaba—. Identifícate.

—¿Uh? —preguntó aún con las manos en alto. Casi con miedo de bajarlas.

—¿Eres idiota, chico? —preguntó secamente—. Que me digas quién eres y qué haces aquí.

—Yo… yo…

—¡Merlín, Ronald! ¡Baja esa varita! —exclamó una voz femenina alarmada. Scorpius se envalentonó y giró un poco la cabeza.

Eran un hombre y una mujer que debían de tener la edad de sus padres. El hombre era alto y de espalda ancha, con el cabello pelirrojo muy corto y una barriga probablemente resultado de los años de dejadez. Ella era bajita y con el pelo castaño oscuro, suelto e imposiblemente rizado.

Ella tenía una mano sobre la varita de su marido, ahora baja.

—Pero Hermione… —gruñó él, en voz baja y sin apartar los ojos de Scorpius—. Es un intruso.

—No, claro que no. —Giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió—. Puedes bajar los brazos, Scorpius.

La obedeció. El que debía ser el señor Weasley arrugó el ceño.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—¡Pues claro que es Scorpius Malfoy! —Le impidió responder la señora Weasley—. ¿A cuántos chicos conoces que se llamen así?

Scorpius arrugó el ceño, casi ofendido. ¿Qué problema había con su nombre?

»Y es el novio de Lily —añadió con voz segura—. Le ha invitado ella, ¿no te acuerda que nos lo dijo Ginny el viernes?

—Yo no hablé con Ginny el viernes, no lo sabía —se excusó. Sin embargo, no lo dejó ahí. Frunció el ceño un poco y añadió—: No me lo dijiste.

—Porque te conozco y sé que no te iba a gustar la idea. No tenía ganas de escuchar las mil razones por las cuales ya no te apetecía venir.

Scorpius tomó aire, impresionado del golpe bajo de la señora Weasley. Ella también debió de darse cuenta, porque en seguida se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia su marido.

Él, por su parte, había palidecido.

—Ron… —murmuró.

—Tengo que escribir esto —dijo él guardándose la varita en el pantalón y saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Ron! —insistió ella siguiéndolo fuera. No debió de dar más de dos pasos fuera de la cocina, porque volvió al momento.

—Yo… —murmuró Scorpius incómodo—. No quiero molestar.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia negando con la cabeza—. Son cosas de viejos.

Parecía un poco decaída. Había sido una mujer guapa, muy guapa. Scorpius la había visto en fotografías viejas en sus libros de historia. Aquella mujer era la responsable del cambio institucional y legislativo del mundo mágico inglés, una verdadera heroína y una progresista. Ahora solo parecía cansada, demasiados años a su espalda.

»¿Qué te apetece desayunar? —preguntó acercándose a la alacena y abriendo la puerta—. ¿Te gustan las tortitas?

—Sí, claro —dijo sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

—Cuando todavía tenía a mis hijos en casa, los domingos me levantaba pronto y hacía una montaña de tortitas —le contó rompiendo cuatro huevos sobre un bol—. Se podría decir que son mi especialidad.

Scorpius sonrió. Le encantaría huir de allí, pero tampoco tenía a otros sitios a los que ir.

»Hubo un año —continuó— en el que mi suegra se puso mala. Siempre comemos en su casa en Navidad, así que decidimos que cada uno llevaríamos un plato para ayudar.

—¿Llevaste tortitas? —preguntó Scorpius incrédulo. Su abuela siempre contrataba a un chef para que les hiciera la cena en las fechas importantes.

—A mi suegra casi le da un ataque cuando las vio. —La señora Weasley rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza—. Eso sí, se acabaron lo primero.

—¿Y su marido tampoco cocina? —preguntó ya con curiosidad, recordando que en casa de los Potter era él el que cocinaba.

—¿Ron? —dijo con un leve tono de burla—. No. Hemos sobrevivido todos estos años descongelando las fiambreras de la abuela y de los restaurantes de la zona.

Scorpius sonrió, imaginándose aquella casa. Las informalidades, los padres que llegan tarde y cansados, pero que llegan. Las abuelas que aparecen los fines de semana con comida para toda la semana, en lugar de las que organizan fiestas con todos sus amigos.

»Debes de estar pensando que somos un poco desastres, ¿no?

Scorpius la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienen trabajos importantes.

Hermione se apoyó en la mesa, con el bol y unas varillas, y sonrió.

—Somos un poco desastres —confirmó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

La puerta de la cocina chirrió y por ella entró un señor Potter completamente vestido.

—Umm, tortitas para desayunar —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días.

—Me gusta tu yerno —le saludó la señora Weasley batiendo con energía.

—Buenos días, Hermione —la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejándose caer a continuación sobre otro de los taburetes de la cocina—. ¿Solucionaste el problema de las _veelas_?

—No, no en realidad —respondió escuetamente—. ¿Las sartenes están donde siempre?

—¿Qué problema de las _veelas_? —preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad.

—En enero, supongo que lo sabrás, el Ministerio aprobó las uniones mixtas. —Puso la sartén al fuego con una nuez de mantequilla—. Es decir, entre razas distintas.

Vertió la primera tortita.

»El caso es que desde los países nórdicos estamos teniendo una oleada de migración de parejas mixtas, casi todas con una _veela_, en busca del reconocimiento de sus matrimonios.

—Te enrollas —la cortó el señor Potter—. El problema radica en que hay países que ven con malos ojos que se celebren en Inglaterra matrimonios entre sus ciudadanos que luego tienen validez en sus fronteras y les están dando graves quebraderos de cabeza.

—Y luego, cada país se coloca a favor o en contra. Por ejemplo, en Noruega los han declarado matrimonios no válidos —comentó Hermione—. En Francia están haciendo una enmienda para adoptar la ley de matrimonios mixtos. Supongo que tener a un semigigante como director ha ayudado a que varias generaciones de magos se conciencien del problema.

Scorpius asintió. Quisiera o no, ya era un adulto y debería poner mayor atención a esas cosas.

—Yo pienso que deberían hacerlo ellos también. Todos los demás países, digo —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No?

La señora Weasley, con una espátula en la mano, le sonrió.

—Definitivamente me gusta tu yerno, Harry.

* * *

Lily se levantó casi una hora y media después. Salió de su cuarto sin peinarse y sin vestirse, todavía con un camisón que debía de datar de cuando tuvo sus trece años y sin zapatos en sus pies.

En cuanto vio a su tío Ron, se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludó revolviéndole (un poco más) su pelo.

—¿Qué tal estás, tío? —le preguntó separándose un poco.

—Con ganas de comer una comida decente. ¿Sabes si es mi hermana la que va a cocinar hoy? —respondió con sorna—. Ya me han presentado a tu novio nuevo.

Lo dijo sin mirarle, como si en realidad no estuviera sentado a un metro de él.

Lily miró a Scorpius y le sonrió, tenía en los ojos un brillo cargado de orgullo.

—¿A que es guapo?

—Es más mayor que tú —dijo sin inmutarse—. ¿A tus padres les hace gracia?

—Ron, deja ya de malmeter —intervino Hermione entrando en el comedor y depositando un beso rápido en la sien de su sobrina—. Es guapísimo, cielo.

—Y muy listo —añadió Lily hinchando un poco el pecho—. Se sacó todos sus TIMOS. ¿Verdad, Scorpius?

—Tuve suerte —respondió incómodo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tus primos, Rose y Albus, sacaron mucha mejor nota.

Eso debió de gustarle al señor Weasley, que sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues yo no me saqué ni la mitad —comentó Victoire, entrando con una bandeja de desayuno, con naturalidad—. Siempre he sospechado que mis padres tuvieron mucho que ver para que me cogieran en el banco.

—Me ha dicho Ginny que vas a dejarlo —comentó la señora Weasley empujando lo que quedaba de las tortitas hacia ella.

—Ya lo he dejado. Me buscaré algo por Londres y, si me va mal, siempre puedo pedirle trabajo al tío Ron.

—Es George el que se encarga de escoger al personal.

—Vaya, tendré que cambiar de tío favorito.

Lily se sentó al lado de Scorpius y se acercó a él para darle un beso. Scorpius puso la mejilla, algo incómodo por la reunión familiar. A medida que se habían ido levantado, la tropa Potter-Weasley se había sentado alrededor de la mesa. Y ahora parecía que nadie quería levantarse. No era el sitio de irse dando besitos.

Parecía decepcionada, así que aprovechó para cogerla de la mano.

—Hablando de enchufados, ¿cómo lleva James las pruebas para la academia de aurores? —preguntó Victoire sin maldad.

—Está estudiando bastante —comentó el señor Potter— y ya ha sacado los EXTASIS necesarios para acceder, pero no le veo muy motivado.

—Vaya, ¿tan mal se está poniendo la cosa?

—Hay muchos aspirantes y pocas plazas, y encima el Ministerio está rebajando el presupuesto del departamento. Muchos compañeros se están prejubilando —explicó el señor Weasley golpeando distraído la mesa.

—Se lo hemos dicho a James. Ahora donde se quiere gente es en la Patrulla Mágica. Pero él no… —La señora Potter suspiró, con cansancio—. Dice que quiere ser auror. Y nosotros la apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos.

—¿Y Albus y Rose? —preguntó Victoire jugueteando con la servilleta—. ¿Todavía quieren montar un grupo de música?

—Rose estuvo haciendo unas prácticas este verano en el Ministerio, se las consiguió Percy, y dice que va a intentarlo. Va a hacer carrera política.

Hermione sonrió, un poco abstraída.

—Pero solo porque dice que es la mejor manera de ganar mucho y no hacer nada que conoce —apuntó.

—Y Albus está intentando entrar en el programa de medimagia. Por eso está estudiando tanto —añadió Ginny con un deje de orgullo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

—Peleándose por el baño, como siempre —apuntó Hugo entrando en la sala y sentándose—. Hola.

—Buenos días.

—Ey.

—Hola.

—Qué ganas tenía de verte, hijo.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Y tú que quieres hacer luego, Hugo? —preguntó Victoire mirándolo fijamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quidditch —respondió con seguridad Ron—. Va a ser el próximo jugador estrella de los Chudley Cannons.

—Algunas cosas no cambian.

—Podríamos jugar fuera un partido luego —propuso Teddy sonriendo—. Hoy no hay mucho que hacer, ¿no?

—Scorpius y yo íbamos a salir a dar una vuelta —dijo Lily, mirándolo fijamente. Scorpius, que no sabía nada, asintió torpemente. Cualquier cosa por librarse un rato de la tropa.

—De eso nada —se apresuró a decir la señora Potter con voz firme—. Las vacaciones en familia son vacaciones en familia. Os quedáis.

—Pero James salió anoche —protestó Lily—. Y volvió de madrugada, que me despertó.

—Lily, no contestes —pidió el señor Potter pasándose una mano por la sien.

—Pero…

Cerró la boca con disgusto.

—¿Y vosotros dos qué? ¿Ya sabéis que queréis hacer? —Victoire intentó redirigir la atención hacia una tema menos controvertido.

—Scorpius tiene dinero, no se va a dedicar a nada —explicó Lily con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó la señora Potter un poco descolocada.

—Es lo que hacen los ricos. Vivir.

—En realidad… —la interrumpió Scorpius, un poco incómodo—. Sí que me quiero dedicar a algo.

Lily se ruborizó.

—No lo sabía.

—He estado hablando con Flitwick y como parece ser que la McGonagall se va a jubilar en los próximos años, voy a trabajar como su ayudante mientras realizo mis estudios avanzados de Encantamientos. No me van a pagar, pero si lo hago bien el puesto podría ser mío en cuatro o cinco años.

Hubo un momento de silencio y miradas un poco incrédulas. La señora Weasley se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

—Eso está muy bien. Yo cuando estaba estudiando también me planteé quedarme en el colegio.

—Los profesores ganan poco —añadió la señora Potter, crítica.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Ya tengo todo el dinero que podría desear —replicó un poco a la defensiva. Ella entornó los ojos y levantó un poco la nariz, analizándolo.

—¿Y tú, Lily? —Victoire sonreía, pero a Scorpius le dio la impresión de que quería salir de allí corriendo. La situación se estaba volviendo un poco tensa.

—Todavía no lo sé. —Picoteó su plato de tortitas, distraída—. Siempre puedo retomar el proyecto de Albus y Rose de su grupo de música.

—«Lily y las invisibles» —propuso Hugo sonriendo con malicia.

Todos rieron.

* * *

A media tarde, con el sol en lo alto, Teddy montó en patio trasero unas porterías de Quidditch y sacó un puñado de escobas viejas.

—Chicas contra chicos, ¿no? —preguntó.

Del comedor, la familia se había trasladado hasta allí con las sombrillas y las butacas que el día anterior habían usado para la playa. La señora Weasley había preparado limonada con unos sobres y había varias jarras llenas de hielos repartidas por todo el lugar.

—¿Quiénes vamos a jugar? —Hugo se levantó de su asiento y se estiró un poco.

—Todos, ¿no? —preguntó Rose agitando una mano para que su hermano la ayudase a levantarse.

—Dudo que Albus y James vayan a querer bajar —dijo la señora Potter debajo de su pamela.

El señor Weasley soltó una carcajada que hizo que Scorpius pegase un respingo. No acababa de fiarse de él.

—También se dice así cuando quieres jugar y si lo hace tu hijo te quita el puesto, ¿no?

La señora Potter sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Tss, que a mis niños les viene bien estudiar —dijo ocultando una risilla floja y dándole un manotazo a su hermano.

—Yo también juego. —El señor Weasley se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, como si le costase—. Me pido la portaría.

—¿Te apetece jugar? —le preguntó Lily cerca de su oído. Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar lentamente el aire antes de asentir.

Estaban sentados en un pequeño banco de hierro bajo un cerezo en flor. El sol, que a media tarde dejaba de calentar y dejaba a su paso un aire frío y un poco desagradable, apenas conseguía rozarles a través de las ramas.

—¡Nosotros también jugamos, Teddy!

—¿Chicas contra chicos? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirando a su novia. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres que os demos una paliza… —murmuró de manera casual pero lo suficientemente alta como para que todos lo oyeran.

—Tío Harry, Hermione, ¿os apuntáis?

Ambos estaban sentados bajo una de las sombrillas, con un refresco de limón en la mano. El señor Potter sonrió educadamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Nosotros arbitramos. —Le dio un trago a su bebida y añadió.

—Y esa es otra manera de decir que te da miedo la reacción de tu mujer si ganas o si pierdes —bromeó Ron. Los chicos se rieron, el señor Potter se ruborizó ligeramente y la señora Potter no dijo nada. Scorpius bajó la mirada, algo incómodo.

¿Cuánta gente sabría lo del divorcio? Por el comentario del señor Weasley, dudaba que se lo hubiese dicho. Hasta la señora Weasley tenía una sonrisita floja que intentaba ocultar.

»Harry es un hombre prudente —continuó, inflando un poco el pecho—. Haced lo que él y seréis felices y comeréis perdices.

Scorpius tragó saliva y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.

—No seas machista —protestó la señora Potter con un tono mucho más mordaz del que requería la situación—. Venga, chicas, vamos a plantear una estrategia.

Lily soltó la mano de Scorpius tras darle un breve apretón. El señor Weasley se colocó rápido a su lado, mirando sobre el hombro a las chicas y frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos a intentar jugar defensivo: sus errores serán nuestros aciertos —dijo con tono autoritario—. Teddy, necesito que cubras a mi hermana como si la vida te fuera en ello. Parece que ha engordado y que va a ser más lenta con la escoba, pero no os fieis. Siempre ha sido más peligrosa de lo que aparenta.

Teddy asintió vigorosamente. Tenía el cabello de un eléctrico color amarillo y había endurecido sus facciones. Parecía dispuesto al combate.

»Bien. Nuestro otro problema es Lily. —Giró la cabeza hacia Scorpius y frunció el ceño—. Normalmente diría a uno de los chicos que la cubriese, pero confinar a Hugo a que haga eso sería un crimen.

Hugo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo puedo cubrirla —respondió Scorpius. Ya se había enfrentado a Lily en el campo de Quidditch y sabía cómo funcionaba, no tenía por qué ser difícil.

El señor Weasley lo observó durante un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No. Lo último que necesitamos es que te pongas a jugar a su favor para que no se enfade.

—¡Venga, lentorros! —les azuzó Victoire levantando los brazos hacia el aire.

—¡Ya vamos! —gruñó Ron antes de lanzarle una última mirada a Scorpius y añadir—: Tú asegúrate de que no se te cae la pelota al suelo.

Frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido. Ni que él fuera una especie de inútil. De hecho, se le daba bastante bien el Quidditch. Su padre siempre decía que volaba mejor que él y fue seleccionado en tercero para anotar en Slytherin.

—¡Mucha suerte, Scorpius! —le deseó Lily montándose en la escoba y dando una patada al suelo.

La falda del vestido que llevaba se levantaron ligeramente con el aire, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Scorpius la siguió hasta que se elevó a un par de metros sobre el suelo antes de escoger la escoba que utilizaría.

Eran modelos antiguos, que ya no se vendían, aunque estaban sorprendentemente bien cuidadas. La madera estaba barnizada y no había ningún pelillo de la escoba más largo que otro.

Fue la señora Weasley la encargada de abrir el partido, lanzando una Quaffle de color anaranjado al cielo al grito de «¡Empieza!».

La verdad es que casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. En cuanto la pelota estuvo más o menos a su altura, a unos tres o cuatro metros del suelo, la señora Potter se lanzó hacia ella a una velocidad increíble. Lily también se movió al ritmo de su madre, inclinando su escoba y dejando que su cabello volase a favor del viento.

Rose, desde la otra esquina, penetró en su _mitad_ del campo y esperó.

—¡No dejéis que se acerque! —gritó el señor Weasley, claramente refiriéndose a la señora Potter.

Hugo inclinó la escoba hacia la derecha y se colocó a una distancia media entre Rose y la señora Potter, mimetizando sus movimientos. Teddy también se movió hacia allí, con la idea de embestirla.

La pelota voló hasta las manos de Lily en una curva perfecta, calculada. Scorpius inclinó la escoba y la observó; el señor Weasley había dicho defensivo, pero parecía que su grupo estaba peor cohesionado que el de ellas.

Lily levantó el brazo y la volvió a lanzar, a algún punto por detrás de la cabeza de Scorpius. Sin embargo, la quaffle iba tan baja y con tan poca fuerza que Scorpius lo único que tuvo que hacer fue elevar ligeramente la escoba y cogerla.

—¡Lily! —gritó con impaciencia su madre—. ¡Puede permitirse una nariz rota!

—¡Solo se me ha ido un poco el brazo! —replicó sin apartar la vista de él.

Ganaron. Aunque solo porque Lily jugó para ellos todo el partido.

* * *

tbc.


	5. Martes, día de mercadillo

Bueno, y este es el último capítulo a falta del epílogo. Quiero dedicárselo a Guest que ha hecho que este fic no haya sido un total despropósito, ¡gracias por comentarlo! Te lo creas o no me has hecho muy feliz, esta mañana he pasado un pequeño momento de Drama Queen y he estado a punto de no terminar de publicarlo.

Espero que os guste a los demás lectores, ¡y dadle las gracias! XD

* * *

**MARTES. DÍA DE MERCADILLO**

Un golpe sordo hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Era de noche y estaba en el cuarto de James Potter, un desván mal acondicionado para su uso. Pasos (torpes, dudosos, que se chocan con los muebles mal colocados) resonaban por toda la habitación. Scorpius alargó la mano y cogió la varita.

—_Lumos_ —susurró. De la punta de su varita salió un rayo de luz que iluminó toda la estancia.

Al otro lado de la misma estaba James. Con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia delante y los hombros caídos tenía una postura con un punto de apoyo un poco raro. Aunque, sin duda, lo más raro era que estaba yendo por el lado equivocado.

—Potter —le llamó en voz baja, sin ganas de salir de la cama. Por las noches hacía frío todavía.

—¿Um? —gruñó girando la cabeza hacia él. A pesar de que llevaba sus gafas, frunció el ceño. Como intentando visualizarlo con claridad—. Ah.

Scorpius apretó los labios. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba. Tener que aguantar a un idiota borracho. Solo esperaba poder meterlo pronto en la cama y que se durmiera, sin formar un espectáculo.

Miró la hora, las tres de la mañana. ¿De dónde saldría?

—Métete en la cama, idiota.

James caminó sorteando (malamente) los trastos del desván hasta llegar a la parte de su habitación. Pero en lugar de irse a su cama, se dejó caer a los pies de la de Scorpius. Con los hombros caídos y las manos entre las piernas.

—La vida es una mierda —le confesó con voz pastosa y sin mirarlo.

—Ya.

—Lo odio —dijo tan bajito que Scorpius casi creyó que no le había escuchado.

—Oye, mira, solo es una prueba de acceso —intentó animarlo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

James giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía unos ojos parecidos a los de Lily, oscuros y almendrados. Estaban desenfocados y con las pupilas dilatadas.

—No tienes ni idea —farfulló. A continuación se levantó difícilmente de la cama, usando como apoyo uno de sus brazos. Durante el proceso se tambaleó y hubo un par de veces que prácticamente volvió a estar sentado—. No tienes ni idea.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te acuestas?

—Te crees que es muy fácil —le escupió. Estaba de pie, pero no se estaba quieto. No paraba de tambalearse, con la mirada perdida—. Pues no tienes ni idea. Tengo mucha presión.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Desde luego. Pero dormir lo soluciona todo. —Se quitó la colcha de encima y sacó los pies de la cama. El suelo de madera estaba frío y había algo granulado, como polvo o migas, como si hiciera mucho que nadie lo limpiase—. Vete a la cama.

—No sabes lo que es lo de ser el hijo de Harry Potter. Y el mayor. —Le señaló—. Todo el mundo se cree que tiene derecho a esperar cosas de ti.

Scorpius decidió que contestarle no servía para nada, así que se limitó a cogerle por el codo y arrastrarle por la habitación hasta su cama. James se dejó, aunque no se calló.

—Los estudios, jugar al Quidditch, ser su _capitán_. Organizar a los prefectos. Premio Anual —fue balbuceando—. Y cuando te sacas tus jodidos EXTASIS y puedes escapar de todo no dejan de presionarte.

—Si no quieres ser auror solo tienes que decirlo —dijo Scorpius, dejándolo caer sobre la cama sin mucho cuidado, recordando la conversación del día anterior—. A tus padres les da igual.

James se rio. Era una risa gutural y un poco seca, incluso cínica.

—Albus va a ser sanador. Va a sacar mejores notas de las que yo saqué. Y yo voy a volver a suspender el examen de acceso. Otra vez.

—¿Y?

—Nunca es suficiente —balbuceó. De golpe se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Scorpius miró al suelo, claramente incómodo. No estaba en su TOP 10 de actividades el tener que resolverle sus dudas vitales al hermano borracho de su novia. Y encima tenía toda la pinta de que iba a echarse a llorar.

Genial.

—Déjate de pucheros. —Su abuelo siempre se había mostrado muy severo con las muestras de debilidad y, la verdad, con ello había conseguido que lo esquivara siempre que tenía un mal día. Quizá con James funcionase igual—. Recomponte y actúa como un hombre.

Solo sirvió para que comenzase un llanto silencioso. Scorpius apretó los labios, asustado, intentando pensar en alguna manera de controlar la situación.

O una excusa para huir.

—Potter. James. —Cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso—. Venga.

Como era evidente, aquellas palabras no sirvieron de nada. James negó con la cabeza e intentó taparse el rostro con las manos, secándose las lágrimas en el proceso.

—Mira, te voy a preparar una taza de chocolate caliente, de té o de algo. —También podría fijarse en su abuela. Ella siempre solucionaba todo con tazas humeantes con nubes flotando en ellas—. Intenta tranquilizarte mientras tanto.

Se tumbó en la cama, todavía con las manos sobre su rostro. Parecía tranquilo y Scorpius aprovechó el momento para escaparse escaleras abajo. Si quiera llegó a calzarse. La casa, como era previsible, todavía estaba en silencio. Cruzó el pasillo en el que dormían los tíos y la madre de Lily y se dirigió directamente a la cocina, intentando ser especialmente silencioso ya que el señor Potter parecía dormir en el salón.

Agitó la varita creando una fuente de luz y empezó a buscar entre los armarios. Encontró, sin esforzarse demasiado, un bote de cacao y una taza. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de la leche. Tras comprobar que no quedaba en la despensa, empezó a abrir y a cerrar diferentes armarios y cajones, con la esperanza de encontrarla.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —la voz calmada del señor Potter hizo que pegase un bote y se diera un golpe con la puerta del armario que estaba mirando.

—Yo… no podía dormir —mintió, pasándose distraído la mano por la nuca.

El señor Potter, que estaba en pijama y se había olvidado atrás sus gafas, tocó una pared y sobre ellos se encendió una luz que iluminaba toda la estancia.

—Electricidad —explicó al ver la expresión sorprendida de Scorpius—. Es un invento muggle. Hicimos la instalación en la casa porque es más cómodo. Y si se protege correctamente no hace interferencia con la magia.

—Oh.

—¿Qué estabas buscando? —preguntó terminando de acercase y ojeando la taza con cacao.

—Leche —respondió secamente, esperando que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

—Está en la nevera —se acercó a uno de los armarios, especialmente grande, que Scorpius había creído cerrado al ser incapaz de abrirlo—. Mañana, cuando vayamos al pueblo, tengo que comprar más. Somos tantos que vuela.

El señor Potter se refería, claro, al mismo día. La leche salió de la jarra y llenó de manera gradual la taza.

—Yo tampoco podía dormir —dijo el señor Potter con amabilidad—. Estaba pensando en Ginny y, bueno, ya sabes. El tema del divorcio.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, claramente incómodo. No sabía qué podía decir para hacer mejor la situación o, por lo menos, poder huir de allí.

»Hay veces que pienso que es una locura, ¿sabes? Después de tantos años… —Cerró la jarra de leche y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. Todavía la quiero, claro. Y ella a mí.

—Entonces… —murmuró casi por inercia. En seguida lo lamentó, porque el señor Potter lo miró fijamente, esperando que continuase—. Olvídelo.

—No, ¿qué?

—¿Por qué se van a…? Ya sabe —dijo concentrándose en su taza.

—Es más complicado que eso. —El señor Potter se encogió de hombros, mientras abría uno de los armarios y empezaba a revolver en él—. Tiene más que ver con que nos miramos y, después de tanto tiempo, no nos conocemos. No sé como explicártelo.

»Tú estás saliendo con Lily. Ahora es todo… _bonito_. Lily te parecerá maravillosa –y más te vale no decir que no-, así que no lo comprenderás. Pero cuando toda esa ilusión desaparece deja paso a dos opciones. Por un lado, como Ron y Hermione, ese cariño y esa confianza casi instintiva. Por el otro…

Scorpius asintió. Sus padres, sus abuelos, podrían entrar en aquel primer grupo. Aunque se pelearan, había algo por detrás que te daba la seguridad de que no pasaba nada.

—Ya…

—Te estoy incomodando, ¿verdad, Scorpius?

—No, da igual —respondió rápidamente—. Gracias por la leche, voy a intentar coger el sueño…

—Espera. —El señor Potter parecía un poco nervioso, como si temiese meter la pata o algo. Y eso le ponía nervioso a él—. Tú ya eres mayor de edad, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Claro.

—Toma —le ofreció un pequeño vial con un tapón de corcho. Su contenido tenía un color blanquecino, como si fuera leche—. Es poción para dormir, te sentará bien.

Scorpius la miró, un poco descolocado. No se lo había esperado, no era algo que los medimagos te recomendaran tomar sin supervisión y podía generar trastornos de sueño y de personalidad.

Si se abusaba de ellos, claro.

Rechazarla sería muy fácil. Casi parecía una prueba. Pero su hijo, James, estaba arriba con una borrachera increíble y podría serle útil. La aceptó.

—Gracias.

—No te preocupes.

* * *

Cuando abrió la trampilla de la boardilla y entró se encontró con James subido encima de la cama. Entre sus manos llevaba un libro, al que le estaba arrancando hojas para luego tirarlas por toda la habitación.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él. En el descansillo de la tercera planta le había echado a la taza la poción que le había dado el señor Potter.

—James —le llamó, dando un par de pasos hacia él. No llevaba las gafas puestas y sus ojos miopes se enfocaron sobre él un poco desorientados—. Es para ti.

Le ofreció la taza, sin llegar a estar lo suficientemente cerca para dársela. James apenas parpadeó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me revelo —respondió con lengua de trapo, rajando otra de las hojas—. Así no podrán decir que he fracasado.

Scorpius no le entendió. Se acercó un poco más y dejó la taza sobre su escritorio.

—¿Qué libro es ese?

James no contestó, simplemente lo cerró y le mostró la tapa. Era de cuero y se veía desgastado, a pesar de que no debía tener más de un par de años. «Acceso al cuerpo de aurores», rezaba.

—Mañana te vas a odiar —le dijo, alargando la mano y cogiéndolo. Y, aunque al principio James no lo soltó, tras un par de tirones lo hizo—. Supongo que siempre podrás reconstruirlo.

»Porque yo no pienso hacerlo —añadió dejando el libro sobre el escritorio, al lado de la taza—. Ya me has causado demasiados problemas. Y ni siquiera eres simpático.

—Te crees muy listo —le dijo dejándose caer de rodillas sobre su cama—. Muy listo.

Estaba a unos centímetros y el aliento le olía a alcohol. Scorpius abrió la boca para recriminárselo, pero no llegó a decir ni media palabra. En un parpadeo, James había roto el espacio entre los dos y le había metido la lengua hasta el fondo de su boca.

Tardó en reaccionar. Más que porque le gustara porque no se lo había planteado. Cuando lo hizo le empujó con pocos miramientos, haciendo que se cayera de culo sobre la cama.

Podría haberle dado un puñetazo. Quería hacerlo. Le hubiese gustado gritarle.

(No quería despertar a nadie).

Lo miró fijamente, con los labios apretados y expresión desafiante. No parecía arrepentido, pero sí avergonzado.

Le tendió la taza y James la cogió sin ofrecer resistencia. Se la llevó a los labios y se bebió su contenido. Casi como si fuera un niño chico. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz llena de mocos.

Estaba patético.

—Está bueno —susurró.

—Ya —respondió de mala gana.

Scorpius se sentó a su lado y esperó. Bebía a pequeños sorbitos, como si quisiera hacer que perdiese toda su paciencia. Como si fuera un niño pequeño comiéndose su primera sopa solo.

—Potter, bébetelo de una vez.

* * *

Scorpius no esperó que la poción hiciera efecto para escabullirse de la habitación. Descalzo y en pijama, cruzó de puntillas la buhardilla intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. Estaba cansado.

Lo que había que aguantar.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el baño de la segunda planta y cerró la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Caminó a oscuras hasta el lavamanos y abrió el grifo. Quería lavarse la cara, pasar página, y volver a su cuarto.

Con toda suerte con un James profundamente dormido.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que era mala idea. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando oyó una especie de resoplido que venía de apenas unos metros. Y es que, a pesar de que ya estaba amaneciendo, el sitio estaba prácticamente a oscuras.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Era la voz de Rose. Débil, casi como un susurro. Scorpius supo, en ese mismo momento, de que la había pillado en un momento de intimidad y que, su reacción, podría definir su relación en un futuro cercano—. ¿Eres tú, Albus?

—No —respondió a media voz. No quería despertar a nadie ni tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que estaba haciendo en el baño con ella. Cerró el grifo rápidamente—. Perdona, no había luz y… Ya me voy.

—¡No! —La luz apareció de golpe, desde el techo, cegándolo momentáneamente. Rose estaba sentada sobre la tapa del váter, vestida con un pijama veraniego que resultaba infantil. Llevaba entre las manos algo y estaba mortalmente pálida, con los ojos rojizos y profundas ojeras. Scorpius no era capaz de recordar si las había lucido el día anterior.

—Perdona —repitió acercándose a la puerta.

—No te vayas, por favor —Rose se incorporó y le agarró fuertemente de la muñeca. Era una chica bonita, cierto. La niña desgarbada y de pelo estropeado había quedado atrás hacía muchos años. Y eso lo hacía aún más raro, si además le añadías que Scorpius salía con su prima, que estaban en una casa con los padres de ambas y que había estado llorando.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo quitando de su muñeca los dedos de Rose. Tenía demasiado presente lo que acababa de suceder en el piso de arriba y no le apetecía ser besado por media familia de su novia.

Rose dejó caer a un lado su brazo y bajó la cabeza, tristemente.

Por supuesto, Scorpius se sintió mal por ella. Casi culpable.

—Cuéntamelo.

Rose boqueó y, sin llegar a mediar palabra, se echó a llorar.

—Mierda —gruñó Scorpius, mirando a ambos lados—. No llores, venga.

Colocó una de sus manos de manera torpe sobre su hombro y esbozó algo así como una sonrisa cómplice. Ella hipó y se recostó contra él, colocando su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Scorpius.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó pasada una cantidad razonable de tiempo, separándose ligeramente.

—Tengo un retraso —susurró sin llegar a mirarlo.

Scorpius parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

Notó como las mejillas de Rose enrojecían.

—Ya sabes. —Señaló levemente su abdomen y apretó los labios. Scorpius lo entendió en seguida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido. Él ni siquiera se había acostado con nadie. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo con Lily, claro, pero Hogwarts no fomentaba las relaciones entre casas. Si ella hubiese ido a Slytherin podría haberla colado con facilidad en su dormitorio, como habían hecho algunos de sus amigos—. Pero, ¿con quién?

Rose gimoteó y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que era mejor no preguntar. Le pasó, amistosamente, una mano por el hombro e intentó trasmitirle seguridad con una media sonrisa.

—Venga, no te preocupes. Seguro que no es nada. —Y como no perdía nada por preguntar, añadió—: ¿Has pensado en…?

Asintió.

—Compré esto el sábado, en el pueblo de al lado. —Rose le ofreció una cosa alargada, de unos quince centímetros y de un blanco aséptico. Scorpius lo aceptó sin dudarlo.

—¿Y? —preguntó con mayor ansiedad de la que esperaba—. ¿A qué esperas para usarlo?

—Ya lo he hecho. —Parecía aún más desanimada.

—¿Y? —repitió con voz aguda.

—No sale nada. En las instrucciones dice que si no sale nada lo mejor es que compre otro, que puede estar defectuoso, o que vaya al médico.

Scorpius apretó los labios, intentando pensar en algo. Sentía el cerebro embotado, ¿qué le pasaba a aquella familia? ¿Tanto le costaba sentarse los unos delante de los otros y hablar? Aunque fuese una vez…

—Mañana vamos a ir al pueblo, puedes comprar otro —dijo con seguridad—. ¿Se lo has dicho a Lily?

—No —susurró, volviéndose a sentar en el retrete y apoyando los codos sobre las piernas—. Intenté hablar con Brad la semana pasada, pero…

Scorpius recordó la conversación en el andén. Rose había matizado con Brad contaba; con razón.

»No quiero que Lily piense cosas que no son —añadió en voz baja—. No le dije a nadie que él y yo…

Scorpius asintió.

»Charlie dijo que solo las chicas fáciles lo hacen. Y yo no… Brad de verdad me gusta. Pero como… —balbuceó. Parecía una niña chica, en lugar de una mujer hecha y derecha. Como se suponía.

—Es tarde —dijo, decidiendo que poco más se podría hacer y que no quería entrar en una discusión de ese tipo con Rose—. Deberías volver a tu cuarto y dormir, mañana lo solucionaremos.

Las palabras salieron solas y en seguida se lamentó. Rose levantó un poco la mirada y le sonrió, de corazón. Era una expresión amistosa, cercana, agradecida.

Él le devolvió el gesto. Como siguieran así, iban a acabar con él entre todos.

Le abrió la puerta y dejó que saliera.

—¿Pasa algo? —La voz de Lily al otro lado del pasillo le puso los pelos de punta—. He oído ruido.

Rose se atragantó y tosió ligeramente. Scorpius esperó detrás de la puerta, más que porque tuviera que ocultar algo porque no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones. Había sido una madrugada movidita y, ciertamente, difícil de creer.

—Yo también lo he oído, James debe de haber vuelto tarde —murmuró Rose—. ¿Vas a entrar en el baño?

—No.

Scorpius suspiró con alivio.

»Es que no estabas en tu cama y me ha parecido raro.

Esperó hasta que se dejaron de oír los pasos al otro lado de la puerta y hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie más le oiría. Y, entonces, volvió a su habitación.

* * *

—Scorpius, eh, venga. Despiértate. Ya es tarde.

Entreabrió los ojos. Lily estaba inclinada hacia él, con el cabello largo y pelirrojo cayendo a un lado, los ojos brillantes y los labios húmedos. La luz se filtraba levemente por las cortinas entreabiertas. No había música.

Lily se inclinó y le besó suavemente.

Era absolutamente perfecto.

—Ey —la saludó sonriendo tontamente. Los sucesos de la noche anterior parecían lejanos, casi como un mal sueño.

—Buenos días, príncipe durmiente —le saludó con tono socarrón—. Es súper tarde, venga, arriba.

—¿Sí? —murmuró mientras se incorporaba—. ¿Tan tarde es?

—Te estamos esperando todos. Hoy íbamos a ir al pueblo.

—¿Mercadillo?

—Mercadillo. Venga, vístete y baja.

Lily se volvió a inclinar hacia él, gesto que Scorpius aprovechó para envolverla con sus brazos; una mano en la cintura, la otra en su nuca, y la atrajo más hacia él. Y para besarla. Un beso de esos largos, húmedos y en los que parece que te has olvidado de respirar.

Cuando la apartó, Lily estaba sonrojada hasta las cejas y tenía cara de tontaina. Scorpius sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Ahora voy —le informó, sacando los pies fuera de la cama. Ella asintió, antes de levantarse y salir de la buhardilla dando pequeños saltitos.

* * *

—Buenos días, Scorpius —le saludó el señor Potter nada más verle bajar—. Espero que durmieras bien.

La pregunta iba con segundas, lo sabía, así que se limitó a sonreír y a asentir.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Gracias por preguntar.

Todos se habían concentrado en el pequeño comedor, con las tazas del desayuno todavía sobre la mesa. Incluso James, que parecía especialmente incómodo.

—Te da tiempo a desayunar —le dijo amablemente la señora Potter, dejando frente a él una taza y alcanzándole una tetera—. ¿Prefieres pastas o tostadas?

—Tostadas —dijo distraído—. Gracias.

—Dice que son pastas —intervino Victoire echándose hacia delante—, pero en realidad son galletas. Creo que pretende impresionarte.

Scorpius sonrió un poco y asintió. Victoire era simpática.

—Y por si te lo preguntas, no. No son caseras —añadió.

—Ya sabías que si querías comer bien tenías que haberte ido a ver a la abuela Molly —le respondió desenfada la señora Potter—. De cualquier forma, Harry va a ir a comprar en el pueblo de al lado. Puedes ir con él y coger lo que más te guste para desayunar.

—¿Voy? —repitió el señor Potter frunciendo el ceño—. Pensaba que tú también ibas a ir.

—Ya, pero no.

—El plan es que íbamos a ir todos —insistió claramente molesto. Scorpius se fijó que nadie parecía prestar atención a la discusión o, por lo menos, solo los mayores. Para él no era más que una huella de lo que iba a pasar próximamente.

—No te enfades, Harry —intervino la señora Weasley con tono conciliador—. Yo también me voy a quedar, tengo que organizar una reunión para mañana.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Ese nunca es el punto —añadió con retintín la señora Potter, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es por trabajo, no se lo perdería si no lo fuera.

La señora Potter apretó los labios y apartó el rostro. Scorpius bajó la mirada a su desayuno e intentó comer lo más rápido posible.

—Mira, así no hay que llevar otro coche —le dijo con tono autoritario—. Y cuando volváis tendréis la cena lista.

—Vale —aceptó de mala gana el señor Potter, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Entonces —dijo Teddy echándose hacia delante, expresamente hacia las chicas, como para desviar la atención—, ¿habéis pensado en qué queréis?

—Pues yo quiero algo vaquero, un vestido o una falda —dijo Lily—. Y quizá mire algún brazalete, los he visto en una revista muggle y me gustan como quedan.

—Yo tengo algunos de cuando era joven, que también se llevaban, si quieres te los busco —le ofreció amablemente la señora Weasley.

—Vale. —Lily sonrió—. Gracias, tía.

—¿Y tú, Rose?

Se encogió levemente de hombros y desvió la mirada, incómoda.

—No sé, ya miraré algo.

—Ya está —avisó Scorpius, terminándose de meter la tostada en la boca y dando el último trago a su té, para ayudar a pasar la bola.

—¿Sí? Pues venga. —La señora Weasley se levantó diligentemente—. Que se os va a hacer tarde.

* * *

Scorpius salió del coche de Teddy a trompicones, seguido de Rose y de Lily. El camino había sido corto, pero completamente por carretera. Y las curvas no es que las llevara bien.

(Cualquiera lo diría, teniendo en cuenta que jugaba al Quidditch).

Respiró hondo, intentando ignorar el movimiento que llegaba desde su estómago y mirar a su alrededor. El pueblo era un lugar pequeño, de casas unifamiliares. Sin embargo, había un grupo considerable de personas recorriendo sus calles, casi todas con bolsas y comida en las manos.

—Bueno, chicos —anunció el señor Potter, saliendo del coche y sacando una cartera—. Ya conocéis las normas. Nada de comprar animales. ¿Eh? ¿Te has enterado esta vez, Lily?

—Solo fue una vez —protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada de salir del recinto del mercadillo. Y eso va para vosotros.

—Vale —murmuró Hugo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todo lo que no gastéis se devuelve. Y os recuerdo que sé perfectamente cuando me estáis engañando.

—Se supone que ahorrar es algo bueno —bufó Rose divertida.

—Y aquí a la hora de comer —añadió—. Eso es la una y media. Nada de las dos menos cuarto ni nada parecido. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —murmuraron a coro. Scorpius asintió, un poco desorientado.

—Pues poneros en fila.

Entonces, el señor Potter abrió la cartera y empezó a repartir dinero. Scorpius se quedó un poco apartado, no quería crear una situación rara.

—No seas tonto —le dijo el señor Potter cuando lo vio—. Tú también tienes.

—¿Qué? No, de verdad…

—No me ofendas y pon la mano —le ordenó en tono divertido—. Es una tradición.

Aceptó el dinero, un poco incómodo.

—Buen chico.

—Y volved a la una y media u os quedaréis sin comer —advirtió con tono malicioso el señor Weasley—. Y no bromeo.

—No lo hace —asintió Teddy con una sonrisa torcida—. Ni siquiera aunque te pierdas.

Lily tiró de Scorpius y comenzó a nadar hacia una calle. Rose iba junto a ellos y sus primos les seguían algo atrás.

A medida que se internaron entre los puestos, había más y más gritos. Y más y más gente. Era una versión caótica y muggle del Callejón Diagon. Lily no tardó en ver un puesto con ropa vaquera y se lanzó hacia él.

Scorpius se quedó un poco por detrás, sin tener muy claro en qué gastar el dinero que le habían dado. Podía devolverlo íntegramente, pero sospechaba que al señor Potter no le gustaría.

—Oye, tenemos que hacer eso —susurró Rose acercándose a él y agarrándole el codo. Tenía mejor aspecto que la noche anterior, pero no mucho más. Se había peinado y maquillado, como si fuera un día más.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó.

—Hay una farmacia un par de calles más allá, no tardaremos mucho.

Scorpius miró a Lily. Había cogido un peto y se lo estaba probando encima de la ropa.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Lily? ¿Se lo vas a contar?

Rose negó la cabeza.

—Seguro que ni se da cuenta.

Scorpius se sintió tentado a decirle que fuera sola. Que no pensaba dejar a su novia sola para irse a solucionar sus deslices. Pero habría sonado demasiado feo y unas horas antes había prometido ayudarla. Así que asintió.

—Vale, vamos.

Le echó un último vistazo a Lily y la siguió entre la multitud.

* * *

Scorpius salió de la _famarmacia_. Rose había palidecido en cuanto se habían acercado al sitio y Scorpius se había ofrecido a entrar él. Supuso que le daba vergüenza.

—¿Estás segura de que funcionará esta vez?

—Sí, claro. Muchas gracias —susurró aceptándolo. Estaba ligeramente ruborizada—. Yo… no quería que volviesen a verme entrar. Como sí…

—Ya, vamos a buscar a Lily.

La verdad es que había sido incómodo. Las dos señoras que atendían se le habían quedado mirando fijamente, casi con aire de reproche.

Estaba dos puestos más allá de dónde la habían dejado. No era difícil reconocerla con su cabello rojo al vuelo.

—¿Dónde estabais? —preguntó con cierto deje de reproche en su tono sin mirarlos, mientras miraba unos marcadores de libros hechos en tela con paisajes famosos.

—Le pedí a Scorpius que me ayudará a bajar una camisa que me gustaba de un puesto y nos hemos entretenido. ¿Al final te has comprado algo?

Lily les miró de refilón.

—Sí, aunque me hubiese gustado saber qué opinabais. Podrías haberos esperado dos minutos, ¿no?

Rose la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y sonrió.

—Venga, enséñanos lo que te has comprado.

Lily se conformó con esa pequeña parte de atención y sonrió.

* * *

Volvieron pasada la media tarde. A pesar de que cada los días empezaban a ser cada vez más largos, ya había anochecido y se veían de lejos las luces de la casa. Lily se había quedado adormilada, con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Rose estaba sentada al otro lado y se la veía un poco pálida.

Scorpius no necesitaba ser adivino para saber qué haría lo mismo que el día anterior. Esperar hasta que anocheciera y hacer la prueba sola, encerrada en el baño.

Teddy detuvo el coche y se giró hacia ellos con expresión amable.

—Venga, todos fuera.

Lily se desperezó un poco y se desabrochó el cinturón con gestos lentos.

—Scorpius, porfa, ¿puedes llevarme las bolsas? —pidió dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla.

Sonrió.

—Sí, venga.

—Gracias, Scorpius —se apuntó rápidamente Rose, mientras salía del coche. Scorpius bufó y cogió todas las bolsas, antes de seguirlas.

Entraron los primeros. La casa parecía estar absolutamente en silencio y, de no ser por las luces, hubiesen dicho que estaba vacía.

—¿Lily? ¿Puedes venir? —la voz de la señora Potter se alzó desde el comedor.

—¡Voy! —respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Rose la siguió de cerca y, por inercia, Scorpius también fue. Aunque, a decir la verdad, hubiese preferido quedarse fuera. Había algo en su voz que sonaba a problemas.

—¿Pasa algo?

Sí. La respuesta estaba más que clara. La señora Potter había llorado y tenía una vaso de lo que parecía whisky entre las manos. La señora Weasley estaba a su lado y estaba mortalmente pálida.

—Por favor, siéntate —pidió, aplastándose el pelo por un lado de la cara. Estaba nerviosa, se le notaba—. Y, ya que estás, tú también. Scorpius.

Ambos se quedaron un estáticos, sin decidirse.

—Como queráis —murmuró de manera indiferente—. Quiero hablar con vosotros…

—Quizá sería mejor que os dejase a solas —dijo la señora Weasley incorporándose. Su cuñada la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volver a recuperar su posición—. Vale.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo que la tía Hermione se ha encontrado en el baño —dijo modulando su voz con cuidado. A sus espaldas, la puerta de la calle volvió a abrirse y empezó a entrar gente por ella.

Scorpius palideció. Sabía perfectamente qué iban a decir.

—No necesitas llamar a Scorpius para eso —le restó importancia Lily—. La próxima vez quitaré los pelos de la ducha, es que Albus no paraba de aporrear la puerta.

La señora Potter entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Te crees que soy tonta y que me chupo un dedo? —preguntó apretando las palmas de las manos contra la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Ginny…

—Mamá…

—Tía, no…

La señora Potter empujó hacia delante el pequeño palito –el test de embarazo- que Rose le había dado a él, a Scorpius, la noche anterior. Y que él había tirado en la papelera del baño.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lily un poco confusa.

La señora Potter enarcó una ceja.

—No me tomes por tonta, jovencita.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Scorpius giró la cabeza. Los señores Potter y Weasley acababan de entrar. Y a su espalda estaba toda la tropa, mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Que qué pasa? —repitió la señora Potter, incorporándose—. Que tu hija está embarazada.

El silencio fue sepulcral. Lily parpadeó, confusa, sin entender nada.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabemos —puntualizó la señora Weasley, tirando de su cuñada para que volviera a sentarse—. Por eso ibas a tener una conversación civilizada con ella.

—Lily —murmuró sorprendido el señor Potter. Sus ojos, después, cayeron irremediablemente en Scorpius.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —reaccionó al final.

—Hemos encontrado esto en el baño —añadió la señora Potter, señalando a su única prueba.

—Vale. —El señor Potter se sentó junto a su mujer y apoyó la cabeza sobre una de sus manos—. Creo que deberíais iros a vuestro cuarto.

—Papá, tú me crees. ¿Verdad? Si te digo que no… No es mío. Ni siquiera sé lo que es.

Lily tenía el pánico en su voz. El pánico de alguien a quien acorralan en un punto al que no sabe muy bien cómo ha llegado. Quizá si hubiese estado enterada de la situación hubiese sido un poco diferente.

—Victoire usa el baño de abajo —respondió con tono débil, como si le costase creérselo—. Lily, eres muy pequeña.

—Chicos, ya habéis oído a Harry —intervino el señor Weasley—. Iros de aquí.

—No, no os marchéis.

—Lily, cielo, es mejor si lo habláis entre los cuatro. Solos.

—No tengo nada que hablar con nadie, tía. Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir.

—¡Ya está bien! —La señora Potter alzó la voz—. No nos tomes por tontos. Siéntate de una jodida vez y habla con nosotros.

Scorpius parpadeó, sorprendido por el carácter de la mujer. Pero no más sorprendido de lo que estaría dos segundos después, cuando contestó su adorable novia.

—Qué te jodan.

La señora Potter palideció.

»¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Vas de madre enrollada pero luego eres como peor! Porque ni siquiera tienes el valor de venir y decirme las cosas a las claras. ¡Tienes que mandar a tu marido para hacerlo! ¡O montar un espectáculo!

—Lily, no…

—Al que tienes bien cogido por los huevos, por cierto.

—No le hables así a tu madre —intervino Harry con tono serio, que no admitía réplicas. Un tono que no había usado hasta el momento.

—Oh, y tú no eres mucho mejor. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas, joder? ¡Si hay veces que pienso que el tío Ron es más padre mío que tú!

—Ya está bien. Tu padre y yo lo hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos sabido. —La señora Potter hizo una pequeña pausa—. Aunque parece que no ha sido lo suficientemente bueno.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera me escuchas! ¡No había visto eso en mi vida!

Scorpius miró a Rose. Estaba pálida y no parecía dispuesta a decir nada. No podía revelar que era de ella. De hecho, si lo hacía sería peor.

—Seguro que has sido tan estúpida de ir a comprar otro —dijo en un siseo la señora Potter.

Rose abrió bastante los ojos.

—Ginny —le advirtió el señor Potter, sujetándole la mano—. Respira hondo.

—Mira, me da igual. Piensa lo que quieras. —Lily se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

—¡_Accio test de embarazo_!

La caja que había comprado en la _famarmacia_ salió limpiamente de su bolsa y voló hasta la mano de la señora Potter. Lily abrió mucho los ojos, desorientada.

—¿Qué…? —susurró mirándolo fijamente, sin entender nada. Scorpius bajó la mirada, ligeramente.

Si no lo decía pronto confesaría él. Ya había tragado suficiente para un par de siglos.

—No funciona. Puedes comprar todos los que quieras, coleccionarlos, pero nunca funcionarán —explicó con cierta satisfacción la señora Potter—. Es por la magia, interfiere en el proceso químico. ¿Estás dispuesta a decir la verdad ahora?

Volvió a mirar a Rose, de refilón. Estaba llorando en silencio, en un segundo plano. No sabía si sentir pena por ella o enfadarse.

—Ya la he dicho. No sé de dónde ha salido eso —dijo con la voz vibrante, cruzándose de brazos. Como si se fuera a echar a llorar.

—Lily, por favor —pidió el señor Potter con voz suave.

—Papá…

—Es que es mío —dijo al fin, con un hipido, Rose.

Todas las cabezas se giraron a la vez, hacia ella. El señor Weasley parpadeó, como un idiota. La señora Potter parecía a punto de volver a echarse a llorar, aunque esta vez de pura felicidad.

Lily parecía más confusa que nunca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el señor Weasley.

—Que no es de Lily. Es mío, los dos. Yo no… —Rose se cubrió el rostro con las manos y negó con la cabeza, nerviosa.

—Vale, se acabó —decidió la señora Weasley incorporándose—. Ya ha sido suficiente espectáculo.

—Mamá, no te enfades —pidió con voz débil. Su padre la rodeó con uno de sus largos brazos.

—No me enfado —murmuró la señora Weasley, visiblemente cansada—. Simplemente no me lo esperaba. Recoge lo que necesites, nos vamos a ir a casa. Por lo menos esta noche.

»Los demás, subiros a vuestras habitaciones.

—Mamá… —dijo Hugo dando un par de pasos hacia delante. Él también parecía un poco desconcertado.

—Hugo, tú quédate aquí. Lo más probable es que mañana estemos de vuelta.

»¡Venga!

Poco a poco empezaron a moverse. Escaleras arriba, con paso lento y un tanto circunspecto.

* * *

Lily tiró de él hasta llegar a su cuarto y lo cerró con un golpe sordo.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —le gritó, casi histérica.

Scorpius la miró. No sabía que contestar, aquello no era propio de ella.

—Sí.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo. La respuesta era evidente.

—¿Y dejaste que…? —Lily señaló hacia el suelo, hacia donde estaba el comedor. El pecho le subía y le bajaba muy rápido—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque esta casa es una casa de locos —dijo, perdiendo él también la cabeza—. Porque todo el mundo tiene problemas y parece que, que… ¡que soy yo el que se los tiene que resolver!

Lily parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Que me tienen loco. ¡Entre todos! ¡Llevamos saliendo un jodido mes y ya sé cosas que no tengo claro que tú si quieras sospeches!

—¿Qué? —repitió.

—¿A cuento de qué me tengo que enterar de que tus padres se están divorciando? —No debería habérselo dicho. Pero era un buen momento. Era el mejor momento en el que podría gritar y desahogarse un poco. Él también tenía derecho, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Y ya no solo eso, ¡sino que a tu padre le ha dado por contarme sus problemas como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida! Y, ey, ¡me ha dado un potente somnífero solo porque le dije que me costaba un poco dormir!

Esta vez Lily no contestó. Simplemente se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró fijamente. Sin apenas parpadear.

»Bien, sigamos. ¿Sabías que tu hermano tiene una crisis existencial? Qué piensa que es una decepción, aunque aún no tengo muy claro si es porque es gay o porque cree que no sirve para nada. Aunque, por cierto, teniendo en cuenta que a tu primo Teddy le escandalizó que _Charlie_ pudiera ser un chico no me extrañaría que estuviese acojonado.

—¿Quién? ¿Albus?

—No. James. Aunque de Albus también podría hablar. De Albus y de tu madre y de tu tío. Tres individuos que parecen querer asesinarme cada vez que me ven.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿No? Tu tío me amenazó con la varita.

—Es un buen hombre… —protestó Lily.

—Tu madre parece querer saltarme al cuello cada vez que me ve.

—Está enfadada conmigo por traerte sin avisar… ¡y a Albus le gustas!

—Estás de coña.

—Piensa lo que quieras. —Lily apretó los labios—. ¿Algo más de lo que quejarte?

—Sí. El hecho de que tu prima decida que soy la mejor persona a la que confesar su posible embarazo adolescente. Eh, genial. Qué planazo.

Tomó aire de manera violenta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando. Podría seguir, seguir echando mierda.

Lily estaba a punto de explotar, se le veía a la legua. Exactamente igual que en el comedor.

—Vete —le dijo con tono autoritario.

Scorpius parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Que te largues si tantos problemas tienes con mi jodida familia. Porque, ¡vale! No es perfecta —volvió a levantarse, a encarársele—. Pero, adivina. Es exactamente igual que yo.

»Caótica y problemática. Y parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Apretó los labios. Y Scorpius lo vio claro.

Podía besarla y acabar con todo, pisoteando un poco su dignidad. O podría darse la vuelta. No tendría una ruptura tan fácil en la vida. Y, a decir verdad, tampoco llevaban tanto.

Si eso les esperaba el resto de su noviazgo lo mejor era terminarlo cuanto antes.

Abrió la puerta y salió.

Allí estaba toda la tropa. Toda la tropa que les había hecho aquel inicio de Pascua imposible. James pálido. Albus ruborizado. Hugo incrédulo. Teddy descolocado. Victoire abrió los labios en cuanto lo vio, dispuesta a decir alguna cosa para aliviar la situación.

Alguna broma que Scorpius no quería oír.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le espetó, pasando de largo—. ¿Vas a llorarme porque te han puesto gafas y no te gusta cómo te quedan?

Victoire cerró la boca y apartó el rostro.

Scorpius se marchó.

* * *

end.


	6. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir? —le preguntó Rose a Lily. Era el último día de vacaciones y se suponía que iban a comer al pueblo. Incluso su madre iba a ir.

Lily no tenía ganas. Estaba enfadada con todos y, sobre todo, consigo misma. Había sido demasiado pronto y no se había querido dar cuenta. Le había dado tanto miedo que se olvidara de ella después de las vacaciones que no había calculado los riesgos.

—No. Prefiero quedarme en aquí.

Scorpius había tenido mucha paciencia. Más de la que habría tenido ella si hubiese sido al revés, si ella hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a su familia. Pero eso no quería decir que no había acabado siendo un imbécil.

Le había escrito una carta disculpándose de lo ocurrido. Y, cuando había estado a punto de mandársela, se había dado cuenta que no era justo. De que, en realidad, ella no había hecho nada.

Así que la había roto y la había tirado a la basura.

(Aunque eso no quisiera decir que no lo echara de menos).

—Iros ya. Os quitarán la reserva si llegáis tarde.

Rose le dio un medio abrazo y un beso en el pómulo.

—Anímate, anda.

—Vale.

Lily le sonrió. Era una sonrisa forzada, pero a Rose le sirvió. Se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta con cuidado al salir.

Se tumbó y volvió a abrir el libro que estaba leyendo. Tenía un marcador de tela con el Reloj de Londres pintado sobre ella. Sonrió, al recordar aquel día tan caótico.

Qué mierda de día.

Intentando distraerse de él, posó los ojos sobre el libro. _Esther caminó por el pasillo. Las luces a ambos lados parpadearon. Se suponía que lo que buscaba, la respuesta a todos sus problemas, estaba detrás de aquella última puerta. Entonces, un golpe sordo…_

«_Toc_».

Lily apartó los ojos del libro y frunció el ceño. ¿Eso había sido allí?

«_Toc_».

El corazón le dio un salto. ¡Definitivamente venía de su ventana! Se incorporó y dejó el libro abierto sobre sí mismo, para que no se cerrase. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante. Se detuvo.

«_Toc_».

Corrió las cortinas. Allí, frente a su ventana, estaba exactamente quién se suponía que debía estar. Era tan guapo, con el pelo rubio corto y el rostro afilado. Y el muy idiota estaba encima de una escoba y tenía ese tono azulado del que ha estado demasiado rato volando en primavera.

Él sonrió levemente, a modo de disculpa.

Abrió la ventana. El aire frío entró y removió sus cabellos.

—Teddy no es un homófobo —le aclaró. Él parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Vale —respondió.

—Mi madre riñó a mi padre por todo lo que me contaste.

—Me cae bien tu padre.

—Brad le contestó a Rose. Y resulta que no está embarazada.

—Bien por tus tíos.

—Victoire lleva gafas desde tercero.

Scorpius bufó, divertido.

—Lo sé, se le nota en el puente de la nariz. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Todavía no. Ahora a Albus y a mi tío Ron les caes mal de verdad.

—Vaya, por Merlín.

—James lamenta haberte besado.

—Yo también, no te creas.

Lily también sonrió.

—Deberías haber venido antes.

—Tenía miedo de que me volvieras a invitar a pasar la Pascua —se disculpó, bajando la cabeza.

Más o menos satisfecha se apartó de la ventana y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándolo a pasar.

—Entra de una jodida vez.

Scorpius la obedeció. Dejó caer la escoba y dio un par de pasos hasta ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó. La besó y Lily, esta vez, no se dejó llevar. Le besó con furia, con fuerza. Le besó dispuesta a vengarse de aquellos días solas y pensando que todo había cavado. Sin una triste carta de disculpa. Acarició su cuello y su nuca, le mordisqueó los labios y la barbilla.

Y cuando consideró que ya había sido suficiente se separó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Que te quede claro —le dijo, en una voz peligrosa— que yo beso mucho mejor que James.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada floja antes de volver a besarla.


End file.
